


"Love"

by an_affleck



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice RPF, Ben Affleck - Fandom, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Damsels in Distress, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filth, Fingering, Fluff, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, Name-Calling, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Insert, Smut, confusing feelings, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_affleck/pseuds/an_affleck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let the beginning fool you or scare you off. There's an actual plot and reason behind it all. . .</p><p>Bruce Wayne decides to get revenge a little differently on Superman by messing with his girlfriend. He spikes her drink at a party and she falls into a coma. Her darkest desires are turned into torturous nightmares that she feels physically and remembers when she wakes up. </p><p>After a couple of weeks, Bruce actually kidnaps (YN) and forces her through some more restless dreams. When she comes to at Bruce's house she's scared of him at first, but the drug seems to have some sort of weird side-effect on her and he's not the cruel man she first believes him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce Wayne held her unconscious body in his arms. "Thought you could fool me, didn't you?" he mocked even though he knew very well she could neither hear him nor respond. He pushed her hair out of her face and leaned down to say, "Don't worry, Y/N. We'll have a nice little chat when you wake up."

And so she knelt in the middle of a darkened room with her arms secured tightly above her head by a rope that was attached to a hook hanging from the ceiling, her mouth duct-taped shut and her eyes covered with a blindfold. Y/N slowly started to stir and let out a muffled groan. She awoke with the worst headache she'd ever experienced and felt disorientated. She wanted to touch the spot on her head that pained her the most and stiffened when she finally realized that someone had immobilized her.

Y/N panicked and tried to shake off her bonds and let out a despaired yelp upon realizing she wouldn't succeed. She got more distressed by every passing second and pulled desperately on the chain, but it wouldn't budge.

What she didn't know however was that her captor had watched her silently with an amused expression the moment she had come to. Bruce didn't know why but he liked how Y/N struggled and oh, did she struggle alright. It aroused him and he considered palming himself through his jeans silently. She wouldn't even know and that turned him on even more.

His smirk was soon replaced by a frown though, as soon as he'd realized that she had trouble breathing. Bruce didn't know his captive had anxiety attacks and was suffering through one right there on the spot.

She tried desperately to get some air into her lungs and to even out her breathing, but failed miserably. She started sobbing the moment horrible scenarios had filled her head.

What had Y/N worrying the most though was that she couldn't see. Nothing had her more on the edge and not being able to see and not knowing where she was or who had taken her was reason enough to trigger an anxiety attack. She felt her lungs contract and her tears slowly stinging her eyes.

Bruce was getting slightly worried when he noticed that her movements had slowed down. He advanced her at a brisk pace and immediately reached for her blindfold to get it off of her eyes. Her wide eyes met his at once and she frantically gasped for air again and her struggles to break free started anew.

"Hey!" he attempted, "Look at me. You're okay. Calm down." But Y/N couldn't calm down. In fact, she couldn't even believe her eyes when she realized who had taken her and how it had happened; she wanted nothing more than to get away from him. She led out stifled pleas, begging him to let her breathe. Even though Bruce wasn't able to understand her silenced mumbles, he took off the duct tape anyway and cupped her left cheek. "Y/N, I need you to calm down. I won't hurt you. Just breathe."

Still panting for air, she shut her eyes tightly and let out a quiet "C- can't. Pl- please." Bruce sighed and tilted her head so she would look at him. "Breathe with me. Come on now, deep breaths." Her breathing evened out eventually and her body relaxed. Bruce had comforted her despite not wanting to show his soft side as she was still there for a certain reason so he decided to snap out of it rather quickly.

"Alright," he started, "now that you figured out you've been taken by me, it's time to get this back on." When she recognized the blindfold in his hands she shuffled away from him, or at least tried to, given the firm hold of the chain. "No, please! Don't cover my eyes! Please, please don't. I- I can't. Please just-," she tried, but he shot her a firm look. "You don't get to have demands, love. Maybe I should seal your lips first." She protested, "God, no, please! What do you want with me? Please, just let me go."

He chuckled, shook his head and stood up to grab the roll of duct tape that he kept in one of the cabinets' drawers alongside the other wall. "Let you go?" he questioned. "You think I went through all this trouble of taking you from your precious boy toy just to let you go again only because you get a little panicky? Don't be silly, girl," he taunted while coming to kneel in front of her again, duct tape in his left hand. "It's anxiety. It's triggered by darkness," she whispered and hung her head low. A minute or so passed while neither of them spoke. Bruce eyed her skeptically and sighed as he finally brought a hand to her chin to lift up her head.

"Anxiety, hm?" He remembered how his mother would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming for his father in the darkness when he wasn't home.

"Fine. I won't blindfold you." She finally looked up at him and nodded her head. "Thank yo-," she offered, only for him to interrupt her. "I will however use the fabric to gag you. It's easier to get off again than ripping off the duct tape each time I want it removed," he explained. "But I won't say a word, I pro-" she tried again, but Bruce just wouldn't let her. "Shhh, quiet now," he placed a finger over her mouth. "Besides, I like my hostages gagged," he winked at her and reached behind her head to tie a knot after having placed the black fabric between her lips. Her eyes widened at his comment and its suggestive undertone.

"There we go," he smiled at her and her stomach made a flip. "I have an event to attend. I expect for you to behave while I'm gone. When I get back you will have my full attention. So," he leaned in, "don't go anywhere." He stood up, towering over her. She just blankly stared up at him while he let out a chuckle. Before leaving the room he tested her bonds and gave an approving nod.

Y/N couldn't comprehend what was happening to her. Why had Bruce Wayne out of all people abducted her? What did he want from her and why did he mention her boyfriend? Did Bruce have it all figured out? Did he know she was dating Clark Kent who just so happened to be Superman? That wasn't possible. She huffed through her nose and considered calling for Clark. He would surely hear her with his super hearing, right? But what if that was what Bruce had wanted from her? Having Clark come to the rescue only for him to walk straight into a trap? She couldn't risk it. So she simply knelt there, thinking about how much her entire body ached from the position she was in...

She woke up to the feeling of someone stroking her cheek. Having completely forgotten where she was, she leaned into the touch and let out a low hum of satisfaction while thinking of Clark. "Getting attached already, hm?" Her body tensed in an instant as her eyes shot open. Bruce who still had his palm against her face smirked at her. She tried to tell him off but only muffled sounds came through her tightly knotted gag.

"Sorry, love, I didn't quite catch that," he laughed while reaching up and pulling the cloth from her mouth. "Don't touch me," she rasped the moment it had left her dry lips. Bruce's smile widened but he didn't say anything. Instead, he reached for a bottle of water that Y/N hadn't noticed before. She felt ridiculously thirsty all of a sudden. He unscrewed the cap and brought the bottle against her lips and she eagerly swallowed the liquid. Bruce removed the bottle from her lips too soon to her liking and he noticed the disappointed look on her face.

"Don't worry. You'll get more," he assured her, "but first, you have some questions to answer." She eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want to know?" she asked snappishly. He raised an eyebrow at her. "How about we start with you telling me about that boyfriend of yours?" he suggested. "What about him?" she retorted, again rather cockily. "If I were you I'd watch my tone," Bruce growled. Y/N swallowed and had to look away from his burning gaze. "I can make this very, very uncomfortable for you, love," he pinned her with his eyes. "Actually yeah, I will do just that."

Panic overcame Y/N's body as Bruce stood up and unhooked the girl from the ceiling. He pulled her up to her feet and she led out a scream of protest as the feeling came back to her legs slowly. She'd been kneeling on the floor for who knows how long with her arms above her head and the sudden change of position hurt her entire body immensely.

"Ugh, please, I'm sorry! Oh god, aah, please," she sobbed as Bruce pushed her forward and she stumbled out of the room collapsing on the cold floor. Bruce didn't make a sound as he easily lifted her into his arms only to throw her onto a metal table. He cut her bonds and left her lying there for a moment while he retrieved what he needed to secure her to the table.

She caught her breath and looked around the new room she was in. Well, it wasn't really a room. To be exact she found herself in a cave. Her eyes went wide when they landed on a bat sign. She sat up and realized it was all over the place. "You- you work for Batman? But I- I. Why am I here?" so many questions popped into her head. He came back to the table and pushed her back down into a lying position.

"Because," he began and went to attaching her to the table with some handcuffs by putting one cuff tightly around her wrist and the other through a hole on the edge of the table. She fought back but he - being as strong as he was - easily also did this to her other wrist and her ankles. "I don't only work with Batman, love. I am Batman."

She gasped and Bruce who had already expected her to react this way used the opportunity to stuff a ball gag into her mouth. She struggled and shook her head violently but he managed to secure it with little effort anyway. Y/N's eyes filled with tears as she was immobilized yet again. "You know," her captor said with a sigh, " I really wanted to get this conversation over with, but your little attitude problem made me change my mind."

He circled the table while running a hand over her body in the process, teasing her thighs. "I think I wanna have some fun first," he smirked while cupping her breasts with his calloused hands. Shaking her head, she whimpered behind her gag and squeezed her eyes shut. "Don't worry love," he whispered in her ear. A cold chill ran down her body. "I will force you to enjoy it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna spoil anything, but Brucie gets a little handsy in this one. So watch out if you're uncomfortable.

Y/N stilled completely. He couldn't be serious, could he? "What's wrong, love? Cat got your tongue?" he teased. She snapped out of her shocked state and fought against the tight grip of the cuffs but to no avail. All it did was hurt her body even more. She started crying and tried to reason with him through her gag. He didn't understand a word she was saying of course, but he didn't want to anyway. He enjoyed her panic. "Shhh," he stroked her hair, but it did nothing to comfort her.

She thought of Clark and how he must be worried sick because she didn't come home last night. Was he able to completely focus on her and recognize her muffled sobs? It was her own fault though if he didn't come to her rescue. How could she have been so stupid, she wondered. Trying to eavesdrop on the most powerful business man in Gotham without him noticing. And just her luck he had to turn out to be Batman himself.

She silently cried while he set to unbutton her shirt. And as if he could read her thoughts he mocked her with his smirk and said, "What would your boyfriend say if he saw you like this,hm? Tied to the table, silenced and at the mercy of Bruce Wayne? Bet it would make him pretty mad." He grinned when he revealed her bra. Sobs wrecked her body and she turned her head away from him.

"You know, I haven't done this in a really long time," he said while briefly leaving her side to grab the knife he'd used earlier to cut the rope from her wrists. "Then again, I didn't really have the time. Your boyfriend - or should I say _Superman_ -", she dared to look at him, "has kept me rather busy." He turned to face her and her eyes at once landed on the knife in his hands. She shook her head frantically and tugged on the metal restrains keeping her bound to the table. Needless to say she didn't enjoy being spread-eagled to it at all.

Slowly and smiling like a maniac, Bruce advanced his captive. Her sobs grew impossibly louder. She looked so helpless, so afraid and he could merely keep it together. "You should see yourself, love. Eyes wide, lips wrapped around that ball. Truly mesmerizing." He looked up to the ceiling before watching her with yet another smirk. "Actually, love, I can arrange that." She eyed him, confused, not knowing what he was going on about. He left her side once more in order to enter a combination into a tablet that was attached to the wall. To Y\N's horror the ceiling split in two, unveiling a large mirror. She stared at herself in shock. She looked so fragile and didn't like where this was going at all.

"Admiring yourself?" he taunted and she shot him a teary-eyed glare. "Oh come on, love, don't be like that," he sniggered, "it adds to the decor." She spoke through her gag and he raised an eyebrow. "Got something to say?" he reached for the strap that held the ball between her lips and loosened it. Y/N licked her dry lips after taking in a deep breath through her mouth. She didn't dare call out for Clark still thinking she would lead him right into a trap and croaked instead, "Please. Please, don't hurt me. I'll tell you what you want to know. Just please, don't do this."

Bruce eyed her curiously. "I know you'll talk. Doesn't change the fact that I want to have some fun with you first." She had closed her eyes while he spoke and opened them to plead with him again even though she knew exactly what he had planned to do with her, "What do you mean? Fun?" He just devilishly smiled at Y/N and that confirmed her assumption. Her stomach dropped. "You'll see. Literally," he nodded towards the mirror.

He lifted the knife and traced its sharp blade over her stomach. She shivered at the touch and held her breath. "I could just undo your bra, you know. But this," he dangled the knife in front of her face, "is more exciting, wouldn't you agree?" She let out a whimper and shuddered. "Please, Mr Wayne, please, ju-," he suddenly covered her mouth with his hand not holding the knife and sighed, "Again with the begging, Ms Y/LN. Tsk tsk tsk," he scolded. "It's really time for you to be quiet now. We wouldn't want your boyfriend to hear you and interrupt our little... get-together, hm?"

Her eyes filled with fresh tears as he set down his knife in order to strap the ball gag around her head again. He had smiled when he was done. "Ugh, those lips wrapped around that ball. Look at yourself," he demanded but Y/N just shook her head again, eyes shut. He held the knife to her throat and growled, "I said. Look. At. Your. Self." She felt the pressure of the blade increase and opened her eyes so she could glance at herself in the ceiling's mirror.

Admittedly, she had let Clark tie her up several times during sex so the feeling of a hard leather ball between her lips wasn't all that alien. It was a familiar thing; it ought to be. She had spent many nights tied to Clark's bed with the bit of this particular gag between her teeth. It always felt so much bigger than it looked, her jaw stretched wide, open, any sound muffled and muted, unable to escape until release. She loved it and it usually excited her. This however was so wrong. She was restrained against her will. This had nothing to do with trust and pleasure.

She puffed through her nose and risked another glance at Bruce. He had watched her while she studied herself in the mirror. "You like that feeling, don't you?" he asked in a whisper. He heard her quiet no through the gag and laughed to himself. "Whatever you say, love. Now," he looked for his knife, "where were we? Right," he picked it up once more, this time cutting right through the fabric between Y/N's bra cups and exposed her naked chest. She had closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her breathing. She couldn't let herself get worked up again; she was sure she'd endure another anxiety attack and this time probably suffocate to death.

Bruce didn't waste another second. Without hesitation, he reached for her breasts, cupping and tenderly massaging them. He groaned, "Mmmmh. Does that feel good love, hm? Answer me." But Y/N just lay there, not risking to move a muscle while he simply kept on kneading her boobs. She just wanted it to be over. "Do you need to be taught some manners, Y/N? No?" he had asked when she vigorously shook her head. "Then fucking answer me!" he snapped and harshly squeezed her tits. She had started crying again and her entire frame trembled. "Does this feel good?" he gnarled and she slowly obeyed and nodded against her will.

"Liar," he accused and his hands left her body. "But I've got something for you that might just change your mind." She opened her eyes and watched him opening a cabinet. As soon as he had gotten the object he was looking for he told her to close her eyes again. Y/N didn't want to, she was too afraid of what he'd have in store for her. "You better do as I say, love, unless you want me to put that blindfold back on," he warned and she instantly followed his order.

"Good girl," he praised. When Bruce was back at her side he patted her cheek and she winced at his touch. "Wasn't so hard, was it?" he mocked. His rhetorical questions drove her mad. It wasn't like she could answer anyway as he was obsessed with her being gagged. She wanted nothing more than to tell him to screw himself. But she couldn't. He held the power over her and she knew it all too well.

All of a sudden he pinched one of her nipples to get it to harden. She squeezed her eyes tightly not wanting to upset him further. "This might tweak," he whispered and her eyes shot open and she let out a groan when he tightened something around her nipple. To say it "tweaked" was an understatement and he triumphantly looked down at her. Y/N's breaths came out heavy as she tried to become accustomed to the unfamiliar feeling. He didn't give her much time though as he repeated the process to her other nipple. This time, she arched her back and puffed through her nose.

"Now how do you like _that_?" Bruce had asked her while tugging on the chain that connected the two nipple clamps. Y/N groaned but Bruce was pretty sure she was actually moaning as she seemed to secretly enjoy the sensation of her nipples being tightly pinched.

Y/N relaxed back onto the table, eyes closed once more. "You look good with these," Bruce gave the chain another firm tug and this time he was very certain that he had heard her moan in pleasure. "Mmmh. You are a wicked little thing, aren't you, mouth gagged, your nipples clamped," Bruce laughed and Y/N flushed. She shook her head for what felt like the 100th time that night. "We'll see about that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's torments continue.Once more, I don't wanna spoil the fun.

Y/N lay in the dark. There was nothing to be heard apart from her quiet breathing. Bruce had left her like this not long ago. She was still placed on the cold metal table, the nipple clamps only adding to her discomfort. To her relief though, the harsh pinch slowly subsided and she could barely feel them. Bruce had continued to tug on the chain while accusing her of taking pleasure from the stimulation.

"You're a filthy slut getting off on this. I can see how you're body tenses with relish," he'd stated, but she refused to agree with what he'd said. "Don't try to fight it, love," he had coaxed when she stopped squirming almost instantly and had tried to submit to his physical assault instead. "I wonder how you'd writhe if I placed another clamp," his fingers traveled down her stomach, "right here," he had pondered while cupping her sex over her jeans. She had jerked at his touch and had squealed behind her gag. Right then his phone went off and he groaned at the sound. "Guess we'll have to find out later."

And so when Bruce had walked out of the cave he turned off the lights knowing very well it would unsettle her. The only reason for her calm state now was that she was aware of her current situation. She also prayed for him not to return for a while so she could be left alone in peace.

She had hoped in vain however when the lights flickered back on. She groaned and closed her eyes seeing as the sudden light blinded her. "Sorry, love," Bruce's voice resonated from behind Y/N, "I really had to answer that. Hope I didn't make you wait too long."

The stupid pet name he had for her was yet another justification for her dislike towards Bruce Wayne. She couldn't stand it and it made her blood boil. "Now," he interrupted her train of thoughts, "where did we leave off?" Bruce asked nonchalantly. Y/N tried to speak but the leather ball prevented any clear words from coming out of her mouth. "Y/N, love, that was a rhetorical question. As if I'd forget." She hadn't intended to answer his question though, she just wanted to say something, anything really. The gag hurt her jaw and she was extremely thirsty. He of course had figured as much.

He came into view and within seconds he was teasing her breasts again. Kneading them he spoke in his low voice, "The only sound I wanna hear from you is your moaning while I do to your body as I please. Understood?" Y/N gulped and nodded her head. "Good girl. Go on then," he encouraged but she wasn't sure she'd truly understood him. He gave her tits a firm squeeze and this time pain shot through them as the feeling slowly came back and she groaned with pain. "That all you got?" he taunted and it dawned on her. "Guess I have to help you make it sound believable."

Y/N's unintelligible begging for him not to touch her recurred but he just looked at her with a mischievous smirk and started removing the cuffs from her ankles. When they were free she attempted to struggle kicking her legs out before Bruce grabbed them and just held her down and sneered, "You're not going anywhere. These however," he gestured towards her jeans, "are coming off."

She struggled and screamed behind her gag. Bruce slowly unbuttoned her jeans all the while pinning his defenseless victim to the table. Her eyes opened wide as he pulled her clothing down her legs. When Y/N's jeans were off he re-cuffed her legs and ignored her fussing. Bruce ran his hands over her now bare thighs. She gave a whimper of protest but he continued caressing her body. She felt helpless, exposed and completely at his whim.

"One more thing and we can start," he winked at her before lifting his knife that Y/N hadn't realized he was holding to her panties. She wailed and tears filled her eyes. "Nngh!", she tried but he just laughed. "I would hold very still if I were you," he baited. "Don't want me to cut your most sensitive parts now, do you?" To his surprise she did hold still and he cut through the only piece of clothing still separating him from her sex.

She had yet again turned her face away from him as silent tears left her closed eyes. Moments passed while neither of them spoke; not that she could anyway. "You're awfully quiet, love," he stated the obvious. "Let's change that." Upon realizing what he'd meant by that she snapped out of her somewhat tranquil state as sobs convulsed her body.

Slowly he let his fingers trace her soft skin before cupping her naked sex. "I need to excite you first before I can thrust into you, hm? Wouldn't wanna hurt you," he paused and glanced at her, "too much." She whined through her gag. Please. Stop, she tried telling him with her eyes. "Oh love, don't look at me like that. I'll play with you and get you off in no time," he winked and raised to his full height. She gave another whimper. "I'll be right back," he leaned in and gave her cheek a soft kiss over the leather belt of her ball gag.

She was lost, in shock even. He would touch her, rape her while forcing her to fake lust and pleasure. She'd wanted nothing more than for Clark to get her out of this. Clark. Her eyes flew open and she struggled against her restraints, the thought of him making her want to at least try to break free. But she wouldn't. She didn't have super powers and especially no super strength. She was secured naked to that table, muted by that ball in her mouth and completely at Batman's mercy and she knew, Y/N just knew, he wouldn't spare her anything. She tried to shake her head, clear her thoughts.

In vain however when Bruce Wayne re-entered the Batcave. "You know," he started, "I'm aware of the fact that you didn't enjoy wearing a blindfold. But while receiving oral," he mused and if her mouth had been free it would have dropped open at his words, "I think it adds to the suspension." He smirked at her as his words had caused her to rattle her handcuffs. "Mmmhngh!" she exclaimed while he shot her his signature smirk. "I know, I know," he held up his hands while returning to the table Y/N was shackled to, "but trust me you'll quiver with anticipation. Besides, you don't really have a choice, love, do you?"

She obviously didn't but that didn't stop her from striving against her handcuffs once more while reattempting to plead with the leather ball still held between her teeth. "Ah, ah," Bruce scolded as he ran the blindfold over Y/N's naked form, "remember what I said about the sounds I wanna hear from you. You do remember, don't you love?" he all of a sudden snarled at her while squeezing her cheeks harshly between pointer and thumb. Y/N reflexively had closed her eyes and was fighting back tears. His grip on her tightened and she nodded her head in panic. "Don't make me repeat myself again, love," Bruce hissed and brought the blindfold towards her eyes. She tried to suppress her whimpers while he fastened it in tight knots behind her head.

"I think you're all set," he laughed and admired his captive that lay naked, spread-eagled on his table; plump lips still wrapped around his favorite gag, eyes covered and nipples pinched by clamps. He began to rub her legs up to her inner thighs. Y/N bit down on the gag and tried to struggle again. She gave an indignant sound at his condescending touch. From the way Bruce caressed her, she couldn't deny her slowly building arousal as he let one of his hands wander to her sex.

Y/N let out a grunt, irritation mixed with an embarrassing moan of pleasure when her captor circled her clit with his fingers. "That's it, love, let me hear you," she heard him coax. She honestly thought she would never stop crying; this was terrifying as well as dangerously arousing. She didn't know which feeling was overtaking her more.

"Let me know how much you're enjoying this." She whimpered a bit and didn't know whether to be keen on his touch or flinch away from it making him laugh as he kept playing with her clit. She couldn't stop herself from bucking her hips trying to increase the pressure Bruce applied to her sensitive nub. She shivered, moaning behind the gag as he leaned down to blow on her sex before placing a tender kiss to her now glistening folds.

He licked up her center and swirled his tongue around her clit. Her hips jerked a bit making him chuckle again before swatting her thigh. "Stay still. But keep up those moans." He had ordered and went back to licking her lower lips and clit before pumping his tongue in and out of her at a steady pace. She cried out loudly around her gag and shook while trying to keep still. She moaned and moaned while Bruce licked deep inside of her, using his thumb to rub her clit.

He gave her lower lips a playful nip pulling away to say, "Doesn't seem like you need to fake it anymore, hm?" She nodded her head excessively and Bruce rewarded her for her obedience by sucking her clit between his lips and stimulating it. Y/N felt her orgasm build and all shame had long been forgotten. She just wanted to come pushing away all thoughts of Bruce abusing her body.

She was so close she couldn't hold still anymore. And just when she was about to let go Bruce's mouth and hands left her body. "Nnngh!", she protested and bucked her hips up into the air. Bruce watched her with an amused expression and laughed, "Not so unwilling anymore now, are we, Y/N?" She whined behind her gag as she came down from not having an orgasm.

"We'll try that again," he promised and plunged two fingers into her wetness. He brought them to his mouth to lick them clean. "Mmh," it was his turn to moan and she shuddered when she heard him unzip his jeans.


	4. Chapter 4

No matter how much Y/N had hated it to be deprived of her eyesight when she first woke up  kneeling on the cold floor, she now wished for nothing more than to stay blindfolded. In retrospect she was actually relieved that she didn't have to look up at the mirror to watch Bruce while he'd eaten her out. His mocking words had humiliated Y/N enough, let alone how she'd whined when he didn't let her reach her peak. She hated her body for betraying her and actually giving in to his intruding touch. So she really couldn't stand the thought of being forced to look him in the eyes while he'd pleasure her against her will. 

Still slightly panting Y/N tried to catch her breath. Bruce looked on how her chest rose and fell. He had strained her and he was not even close to being done with her. He held onto the piece of cloth covering her eyes and pulled it down so it rested around her neck. "How are we doing?" he cooed and bent down so they were at eye level. After Y/N had blinked a few times in order to adjust to her brightly lit surroundings she turned her head to meet her captor's eyes. She looked tired and downright exhausted. 

Bruce rested his hand against her face and lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb causing Y/N's eyes to flutter closed. "That bad, hm?" Too weary to move her head, "Mh hm," was all she managed to give him as a response behind the bit still filling her mouth. "I know how to make you feel better," he murmured and without a warning he released one of her nipples from its clamp. The blood rushed back in and Y/N screamed into her gag and arched her back off the table. She thrashed around and couldn't help the sobs that were racking her hurting body. 

"Mmhggnnhg!" she wailed as Bruce set to removing the other clamp. She cried loudly behind her gag. "Shhh, love, you're okay," he assured her. "See?" He groped her tits making her want to pass out from the pain. Bruce had attached those clamps to her nipples hours ago and the pain she felt now when he touched her boobs was unbearable. She lay on the metal table accordingly, all strength drained from her body as she continued to weep. 

And as if she hadn't suffered through enough torments already, Bruce stooped and sucked her right nipple between his lips while lightly pinching the other one with his fingers. His moans mixed with Y/N's mewling as she kept struggling against her restraints. He licked and grazed his teeth over her sensitive flesh. When he bit down on her nipple her protests reached a new level in volume. 

Satisfied with the reaction he got from her Bruce lifted his head back up to smirk at her. Her body slacked from exhaustion which he used against her. "You're not getting bored already, are you, love?" Her eyes widened at his question. "Mmmhnnmhgh," she wanted to beg. She didn't care about the pathetic sounds coming out of her mouth. She just wanted it all to stop. She was weak and she was tired. Her throat burned and she wanted that big leather ball out as soon as possible, but she didn't think that would happen anytime soon. 

Bruce Wayne however was no monster, or at least that's what he thought. And he wanted her to stay awake which is why he lifted her head with one hand and unclasped the leather belt with the other. He pulled the gag from her mouth and when it had been freed Y/N quietly groaned with pain, eyes closed. After slowly pressing her lips together she flexed her jaw a few times and took in some shaky breaths.

"I assume I deserve a thank you?" Bruce teased and Y/N narrowed her eyes at him. "No?" She just glared at him. "In that case," he shrugged and brought the gag back up to her face. "No no no no!" she sputtered. "Please don't. I can't- I just- please." Bruce was amused by her stammering and decided to taunt his hostage some more. "You know what to do. Go ahead," he smirked and raised an eyebrow. 

She whimpered and turned her face away from him. "Don't keep me waiting, love," he warned her. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip before lowly mumbling her thank you. "Mh mh," Bruce shook his head. "You can do better than that." Silence. "Look at me," he growled. Y/N reluctantly faced him again. "Now let's try that again." Fearing the consequences of not complying she took in a deep breath. "Thank you."

He smiled at her. But it was neither gentle nor did it reach his eyes. It was pure smugness over the control he had. "That's it, love. Just what I wanted to hear," he patted her head and she cringed at his touch. "Stop touching me," she whispered. "My apologies," Bruce chuckled as he left her side, walking around the table. He disappeared into the room he had first kept Y/N in. When he returned Y/N saw him holding the water bottle from earlier and she thickly swallowed. 

"I don't want you dehydrated. Here." After he had reached her side again he sat down on the edge of the table. Bruce lifted her head like he had done earlier to remove the gag and held the water bottle to her cracked lips. When the water ran into her mouth she couldn't help the moan escaping her. She had been so thirsty and finally being given some water was a great relieve. She drank until the very last drop was gone. When Bruce withdrew the bottle, Y/N assumed he would expect a thank you so that's exactly what she said, not fancying to repeat the earlier scenario. 

"So obedient," he mocked. "I like it." Bruce threw the bottle away. "Alfred can pick that up later," he winked at her. Alfred? She wondered if he had invited others to join him in his little games and fought back tears. Y/N should have pleaded with him while her mouth was free but she was lost for words. 

"I hope you are ready to go again?" Bruce remarked, causing her to panic. "No! Please," she spoke up. "No more! Please let me go!" The tears she had fought were now running down her face. "Shhhh. Remember the rules," he hushed her. "But-" Y/N countered only for Bruce to cut her off. "Love, love, love," he scolded. "If you can't keep quiet, you leave me no choice but to re-gag you." 

"No!" Y/N's voice echoed through the Batcave. "Pleeease," she whined. "You're repeating yourself," Bruce told her matter-of-factly. "But that's alright. I had intended to silence you once more anyway." He gave her a grin before adding, "and to change your position. Wouldn't want you to complain about my ingenuity, right love?" She desperately shook her head. "No! Stop!" Y/N tried in vain as he reached for the blindfold around her neck. He untied it and she watched him make a knot in the middle of the fabric. "This won't strain your jaw as much, I promise," he said while placing the knot between her teeth and fastened the gag behind her head. 

"That's better," Bruce noted while Y/N was forced to even out her panting through her nose. Then he released her wrists one by one and held them down with his hands. "This will only be temporary," he explained to her. Bruce produced a zip tie from his pocket and bound her wrists with it after he had brought them together in front of her stomach. She groaned when the hard plastic bit into her skin. 

Bruce walked to the end of the table and looked down at her letting his eyes wander over her sex. The feeling of being helpless and exposed returned to her and she whimpered behind her gag. He removed the shackles from her ankles. This time she was too afraid to kick at him. He caressed her lower legs and hummed to himself, his eyes not leaving hers for a second. Y/N's calm state made him smile. "You're being very submissive." She kept still and let him reposition her legs so she lay there, her heat even more on display, with bent knees, her feet touching the surface of the metal table. 

"Stay like this," Bruce ordered and picked up the duct tape that had landed on the floor at some point. He peeled away the end piece, stuck it to her left thigh and began wrapping the roll around her leg. Y/N had her eyes closed yet again, not standing to look on how Bruce immobilized her anew to his liking. It didn't take much guessing to figure out what her captor wanted to do to her next. 

"Almost done, love," Bruce told her when he had finished enveloping her right leg as well. "One more thing." He cut through the zip tie around her wrists and brought her arms down on either side of her body. He took another zip tie out of his pocket and tied her left wrist to her left ankle, repeating the process to her right limbs. "That will do." Bruce stood back to take in the sight of her defenseless body. Y/N felt awkward to say the least and dreaded his next moves. He tilted his head before approaching her again. He grasped her ankles and pulled her body towards him until her bum was resting just at the edge of the table. 

"Perfect," Bruce nodded his head in approval. "Alright, love," he clapped his hands together, "this time I want you to watch me while I finger fuck you." Y/N's eyes widened at his words and she showed her dislike by shaking her head violently and attempting to speak with the knotted piece of cloth in her mouth. "Oh, but you will. Unless you want me to go ahead and attach a clamp to your tiny little clit and see how you will like that, hm?" he threatened and Y/N squeezed her eyes shut the moment she felt one of his fingertips rub in circles around her most sensitive part. "Nuh-uh, open your eyes, love. Last chance."

Y/N's eyes immediately shot open and she looked at him. He grinned at her and pointed with his finger to the ceiling. She complied with his instruction and looked up, her tired eyes staring back at her. Bruce increased the pressure on her clit and Y/N's breathing got heavy. He realized how easy it would be for him to bring her right back to the edge of an orgasm again. 

After a few minutes of lazily rubbing her clit and watching her thighs tense, Bruce decided he had teased her enough. He kept his eyes on her face to make sure she was watching his every move. Her lower lips were already spread because of the way her legs were positioned. The stretch of her hole added to the sensation and right when Bruce plunged two of his fingers into her heat for the second time that night she gave a squeak. He enjoyed her reaction, smirked and said, "You are wet, love." Y/N's cheeks turned red when he brought his fingers to his lips so he could savor her taste even though he had eaten her out not long ago. 

He pressed his fingers up hard inside her wetness, thumb rough and almost painful on her clit. She uttered a cry. "Look at yourself. You are so turned on, barely holding it together. What a little whore," Bruce spoke in a low voice, fingers pumping at a steady pace. He was right. He was right about all of it. Y/N did enjoy it. It was filthy and wrong but he was getting her off and she tried as hard as she could to keep any obscene sounds from leaving her gagged mouth. 

Her body trembled and was so close to orgasming, her moans finally echoing through the Batcave. "Yes. Good girl. Just like that, love," Bruce encouraged and curled his fingers inside of her heat. She cried out and pushed her hips up as she fucked herself back onto him. "Too bad you don't get to come though." She looked at him wide-eyed. "Ngh nmhgh!" He removed his fingers leaving Y/N to hump the air trying to find release. 

He snickered at her feeble attempts and watched how Y/N's eyes slowly closed. "Sweet dreams," she heard him say before letting sleep take over her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what a dick.


	5. Chapter 5

Y/N woke up with a headache. After blinking a couple of times to adjust to the light, her eyes landed on the white ceiling above her and she frowned. She realized that the surface underneath her body was soft and that she was no longer lying on that cold metal table. She turned her head and recognized the room she was in as Clark's.

"What on earth?" Y/N muttered lowly and swung her legs out of bed, groaning. Her head felt dizzy when she looked down at herself. She noticed that she was wearing one of Clark's shirts.

She hadn't sat on the edge of the bed for long when her boyfriend walked into the room. He saw her holding her head in her hands. "Hey," he spoke softly while standing in the doorframe, "thought I had heard your voice. How are you feeling?" Y/N lifted her head to look at him. "Clark?" she said bewildered. "Oh my god," she buried her face in her hands again and started crying.

Clark was kneeling in front of her in no time. He placed his hands on her shoulder and tilted his head to look at her. "Love, what's wrong?" She winced upon hearing him call her what Bruce had called her and let out a loud sob. "Y/N?" Clark's voice was full of concern. "Y/N, please talk to me," he coaxed. She just continued to cry into her hands until he pulled them away from her face. She let herself fall into his arms that instantly wrapped her in a comforting hug. She was now crying on his chest holding onto his shirt tightly.

Clark was absolutely perplexed and gave getting her to talk to him another shot. "Love, please, I'm begging you. Tell me what's going on," he reasoned with her. "Don't call me that!" Y/N cried. "But why? What did I do?" Clark wanted nothing more than to understand her odd behavior. "Y/N, please, I don't understand. Let me help you." He stroked her back in order to calm her down.

"That's what he called me." She murmured into his chest and if it hadn't been for her boyfriend's super hearing he would have missed her quiet explanation. "Who did?" He looked down at her with a worried expression. "What are you talking about? Did you have a nightmare?" She pulled away from him and looked up at him with teary eyes. The pain Clark saw in them confused him and made him desperate to console her even more.

"No." She furrowed her brows. "We were at Lex Luthor's event, remember?"

_Clark saw Lois wave him_ _over to her_ _excitedly_ _._ _He sighed and squeezed Y/N's hand lightly_ _to catch her attention_ _. "I'm going to speak to my co_ _worker_ _for a second, will you be alright without me for a few moments?" he asked her and she nodded her head. "Of course, go ahead. I'll head over to the bar_ _. Want_ _another drink?" she smiled up at him. "No, I'm still good." Clark planted a soft kiss to Y/N's cheek before walking off._

_Y/N let her eyes wander across the room to observe the people_ _that were_ _enjoying the party when they_ _suddenly_ _landed on Bruce Wayne_ _. He_ _had tried to leave the party unobtrusively before Lex Luthor held him up himself. Bruce's eyes met Y/N's and she quickly looked away and decided it was time_ to _grab herself_ _that_ _drink_ _she had talked about to Clark._

_When Y/N turned away from the bar someone bumped into her_ _, almost making her spill her drink._ _The person held on to her arm so she wouldn't stumble backwards. "Sorry," Y/N murmured and looked up to be facing none other than Bruce Wayne. "Oh. Uhm, I didn't see you there." Bruce tilted his head. "Are you sure about that, Miss?" he asked in a hushed tone. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Pardon?" was all she said. Bruce smirked, still gripping her arm and told her, "Watching people is rude, you know?" She tore his arm away from his tight grasp and snapped, "I was_ _n't watching you."_

_"Right, of course not. My apologies. Enjoy your evening." Bruce shot her a cocky smile and a chill ran down her spine. He excused himself and disappeared into the crowd. Y/N took a big sip of her drink to calm her nerves. Her eyes landed on Clark who was having a heated discussion with a couple of reporters from the Daily Planet so she decided to walk around the hall._

_She almost missed how Bruce entered through a door that read 'NO ADMITTANCE - AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY' and it was quiet clear that he did not belong to said personnel. Curiosity stirred up inside of Y/N and she swiftly followed him after she had emptied her glass and had abandoned it on a nearby bar table. The door revealed some stairs and she quietly made her way downstairs. She sneaked around for a while before finally making out his voice. She stopped to eavesdrop but he was no longer speaking. She listened carefully for any sounds when all of a sudden_ _Bruce_ _appeared in the floor she was standing in. She jumped and pushed herself off  the wall._

_"Why are you following me?", he inquired and she stumbled over her own words when answering. "I- I wasn't. I was- uh, ju- just looking for the ladies' room." He raised his eyebrows. "Really now? The ladies' room? You couldn't come up with anything else?" he mocked her. "I- I mean no, I-" He raised a hand. "Please. Stop rambling."_ _Y/N_ _wanted to retort something_ _smart_ _but a stinging pain shot through her head_ _. "Ow," she groaned while she brought her_ _hand up to touch the spot that_ _hurt her. Y/N's_ _vision blurred_ _and she had trouble focusing on the man standing in front of her. "_ _What_ _'s_ _happening_ _to me?" She had more asked herself than him._

_"If I didn't know any better I would say someone must have put something into your drink." Bruce grinned as she groaned with pain. "You- you," she couldn't form a clear sentence. Her body felt heavy, she felt extremely_ _light-headed_ _and then?_

Y/N told him what she thought had happened to her and Clark had followed her story without interrupting her. "Oh Y/N," he said softly and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so sorry. But trust me, you were here with me last night. Bruce Wayne might have spiked your drink but I _promise_ he didn't kidnap you," he assured her. Fresh tears ran down her face and he wiped them away with his thumb.

"Last night? But then what happened? I mean," she paused. "Clark, it felt so real," she shuddered. "I remember _everything_. If he didn't take me then how did I get out?"

"I carried you," he informed her. "Carried me?" she asked in return. "Yeah. I heard you groan in pain and immediately excused myself from the conversation I was having. I'm glad I got to you in time and caught you before you could collapse on the floor," he explained. "Whatever had been put into your drink must have seriously messed with your mind," he concluded.

Y/N weakly nodded her head. She couldn't believe that none of this had actually happened. To her it was real. She remembered the pain Bruce had inflected on her as well as the pleasure he had forced her to feel.

"Y/N?" Clark distracted her train of thoughts. "Hm?" she hummed. He pulled her chin up so their eyes could meet. "I would never- and I mean it- never let anything like that happen to you, you hear me? Never. I'm here for you and I will _always_ protect you, I promise."

She hugged him tightly and rested her head under his. "Thank you." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body against his. "Clark?" It was his turn to hum. "I know this sounds silly, but," she hesitated. "What is it?" he encouraged her.

"Please never call me _love_ again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, because the last one was short. Enjoy. :)

“Got everything you need?” Y/N jumped when she felt her boyfriend’s hands on her shoulders and took in a sharp breath. She had been bending over her suitcase that lay open on Clark’s bed making sure she didn’t forget to pack anything. “Jesus, Clark! Please don’t sneak up on me like that.” She turned around to look at him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Clark smiled apologetically. Y/N nodded her head. “No, it’s alright. Just- yeah.”

Clark wrapped his arms around her. “I know, I know.” he said while pulling her close before leaning his chin on top of her head. A couple of weeks had passed since the event hosted by Lex Luthor, but the ‘memory’ of Bruce Wayne holding her captive was still fresh on her mind. After a couple of days spent in bed, her life had somewhat returned to normal again.

“Are you all packed, sweetheart?” She smiled at the pet name he had used for her ever since she had that dream and squeezed him to show her gratitude. “Almost. Just one more thing.” She pulled away a little so she could look up at him. “What’s that?” Clark asked curiously. “You,” she whispered and snuggled closely back into his chest. “Aw,” Clark chuckled. “You’re so cheesy,” he said and placed a kiss on top of her hair. She sighed, reveling in the moment of having him close.

“I don’t wanna go,” Y/N muttered. “I’m aware of that,” he quietly laughed. “You’re holding on to me like a little spider monkey,” he teased in a loving manner. Her grip on him loosened. “Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Man of steel, remember?” Clark chuckled. “I quite enjoy your bone-crushing embraces.” Y/N’s laughter filled the room.

“No, but seriously, do you have everything you need in there?” Clark asked and Y/N let go of him to go through her suitcase one more time. “Hm. I think so,” she said with a shrug. “You’ll only be gone for three days. As long as you have your tooth brush you should be fine.” Y/N tilted her head and sent him a smile. “Then I guess I’m all set. Her face fell when she realized it was time to head to the airport.

“Hey,” Clark spoke softly. “Everything will be alright, I promise.” He reached for her chin to lift it up, making her look at him. “What if-” Y/N took a deep breath. “What if I run into him?” Clark frowned before assuring her that she won’t. “I’ll keep an ear you,” Clark grinned but his bad pun did nothing to cheer her up. She just looked at him with a pained expression. “I’m serious.”

“Listen to me, Y/N. It wasn’t real,” he reminded her for what seemed like the 100th time. “Even if you see him- which is highly unlikely in a city as big as Gotham- what’s the worst that could happen?” She was upset with his question. He didn’t know about the anxiety attacks she had to fight at work and the nightmares that woke her up every night when he was out saving people. She shouldn’t be mad at him. She knew that. Y/N could simply tell him about it, but he had a lot on his mind himself. The worst of it all though was that she couldn’t shake the feeling Clark was hiding something from her.

“Right, sorry. I’m just, uh, still a little on the edge is all,” she said with a rueful smile. Clark looked at her sympathetically. They heard a car horn outside and Y/N let out a sigh. “Guess my ride’s here.” Clark closed her suitcase and took it in his left hand while wrapping his right arm around her guiding her towards the door. She held onto his hand resting on her shoulder as they made their way outside. The cab driver had already opened the trunk and Clark placed his girlfriend’s luggage inside. When he turned to face her he saw her standing with slumped shoulders staring back at Clark’s flat. He pursed his lips and eyed her with concern.

“Miss, are you ready?” The cab driver asked and Y/N jumped, startled by his voice. “Oh! Yes, sorry.” Clark held the car’s door open for her. “Call me when you get there, yeah?” He asked her and she nodded her head. “I will.” He sent her a smile. “Good.” She came to stand in front of him. “Nothing’s gonna happen to you, Y/N.”

“Promise?” He pulled her in for a hug. “I promise.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly. The cab driver cleared his throat. “Miss, we really have to go.”

Y/N let go of her boyfriend reluctantly. “See you Monday?” He nodded and smiled. “I’ll make pasta.” She laughed. “Mmmh. Yes please.” Her comment made him chuckle. She got into the car and he closed the door for her. The driver mumbled a low finally and took off. Y/N turned in her seat to look at Clark though the rear window. “I love you.” Her voice was hardly audible but she knew he would hear her. Her phone ringed, signaling that a text had come in. She pulled it out of her pocket and unlocked the screen. **I love you, too.** Y/N smiled at his message and relaxed into her seat.

Her flight went smoothly and she had listened to music on her phone the entire time in order to calm her nerves. Y/N had dreaded her arrival. She really didn’t enjoy going on this business trip. After retrieving her suitcase from the baggage claim she was happy to find a sales representative waiting for her in front of Gotham International Airport to pick her up.

“Miss Y/LN! James Routhier, pleasure to meet you,” he said extending his hand for her to shake. “We are so happy you could join us for the trade show this weekend. How was your flight? Any turbulence?” Y/N gave him a genuine smile. “It was fine, thank you.” He nodded and reached for her luggage. “Let me take that. Please go ahead and take a seat on the passenger side.” She politely thanked him again and got into the car.

James started the engine and began driving towards downtown Gotham City while making small talk. “Y/N?” He looked at her from the corner of his eyes when she didn’t reply to his question whether she had been in Gotham City before. A building that stood out from all the other skyscrapers had caught her attention: Wayne Enterprises. A cold chill ran down her spine and she shuddered. “Y/N, are you alright?” The sales representative asked in a louder voice. “Oh, sorry, I wasn’t listening,” she said sheepishly. “The view is just so,” she paused for a moment. “Impressive?” James suggested. “Yeah,” she agreed. “Impressive.”

He repeated his question and Y/N’s stomach made a flip. “No,” she said. “First time.” At least that’s what she thought. “Well, I hope it will be a pleasant stay,” James beamed at her. “Yeah,” Y/N sighed. “Me too.”

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. The sales representative dropped her off in front one of Gotham’s fanciest hotels. “Alright, I’ll see you at dinner then,” he said with a smile. “Dinner it is. Bye now.” She got out of the car and opened the trunk, taking out her suitcase. When James heard the trunk shut he blew his horn and drove off.

Y/N took in a deep breath and walked inside the hotel. Once she had checked in she made her way up to the 60th floor. The room she was occupying gave a nice view over Gotham City. Y/N breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that the Wayne Tower was on the other side of the hotel so she didn’t have to look at it, constantly making her think of Bruce. He had been on her mind anyway and she didn’t need an extra reminder of the uneasy feeling she had gotten ever since she had first sighted his building.

She slumped onto the big comfortable-looking  bed and reached for her phone. Clark answered on the second ring. “Hey honey, how was your flight?” Y/N let out a little laugh. “You’re the third person to ask me that. First my co-worker, then the lady at the front desk, now you. It was fine, no turbulence whatsoever. How’s work?” she asked. “Okay good! Uhm, fine as well. How are you?” Y/N giggled. “Are we playing twenty questions?”

“Ahahah, no,” he said dragging out the ‘o’. “Now answer my question.” She took some time before offering, “Fine also?”

“Very convincing,” Clark teased. “I don’t know. I guess I feel a little uneasy but other than that I’m okay, Clark,” she spoke softly. “You worry too much, Y/N,” he told her. “Obviously,” she mumbled. “Trust me. You have nothing to worry about,” Clark assured her. Y/N smiled even though he couldn’t see her. “Yeah, you’re probably right,” she groaned before continuing, “I just wished my anxiety would stop giving me such a hard time.”

“Why don’t you try to close your eyes for a while, take a nap before meeting the team for dinner,” Clark suggested. “Hm, maybe I should,” Y/N contemplated his advice. “Alright, I gotta finish this article before Perry kills me.” That made her laugh. “Ok, and I will try to catch some Zs. I’ll talk to you later, Clark,” she said and let out a quiet yawn. “Looking forward to it. Bye, love.” And with that he hung up. Y/N still held the phone to her ear, stiffened from hearing that pet name. She took deep breaths and just stared dead ahead before finally snapping out of it. She lifted the blankets and got underneath the sheets.

_“How are we doing?” Bruce rested his hand against her face and lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb causing Y/N’s eyes to flutter closed. “That bad, hm?” Too weary to move her head, “Mh hm,” was all she managed to give him as a response behind the bit filling her mouth. “I know how to make you feel better.”_

Y/N woke with a start, gasping for air. This time her dream had been especially vivid, probably due to Clark’s recent slip of calling her _love_. Tears were running down her cheeks as she wondered whether those dreams would ever stop haunting her. She couldn’t take it any more. Reliving those moments at the mercy of Bruce Wayne always left her on edge and deprived her of her energy.

After a few moments of evening out her breathing, she climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Y/N caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and ran a hound through her hair, frustrated with her appearance. She looked downright exhausted, the dark circles under her eyes not making it any better.

Y/N turned on the shower and got undressed before stepping in. Her muscles relaxed as she stood there, letting the hot stream of water run down her body. As soon as she had calmed herself down a little she began shampooing and rinsing her hair with the hotel’s provided products. The shower gel she rubbed into her skin smelled of roses, making her smile and think of Clark.

She bit her lip when an indecent thought crossed her mind. She hesitated for a moment, mulling over whether she should go through with it or not. No more than 10 minutes ago she had woken up from a terrible nightmare and now here she was, considering touching herself in the shower. “Screw it,” she thought. “I need to relax.”

Y/N cupped her breasts and started kneading them. “Mmmmh,” she moaned while leaning her head back. “Clark.” The fact that he would hear her turned her on and she decided to go harder, pinching and pulling her nipples. A loud groan escaped her lips, the irony of the situation hitting her shortly after. Y/N had woken up right before Bruce would have removed the clamps adorning her body, yet here she stood, tweaking her nipples firmly.

“Uh, feels so _so_ good.” Y/N brought her right hand down her body and held her middle finger against her clit, slowly rubbing in tiny circles. “Oh Clark.” Another obscene moan left her mouth and she could feel herself getting wet. She had to stop pinching her nipple so she could hold onto the shower pole with her left hand to steady herself.

She alternated between roughly fingering her swollen clit and patting her folds lightly to intensify the sensation of pleasuring herself. She had no longer any control over the moans she lot out alongside Clark’s name. She felt pressure build up in her lower abdomen and after circling her sensitive nub one last time, she came, panting, with a loud cry leaving her lips.

Y/N’s legs felt like jelly as she carefully got out of the shower, trying hard not to stumble. She wrapped herself in a towel and went back into the bedroom. She reached for her phone that lay with its screen down on the bed. She pressed a button and smirked when she saw that Clark had left her several calls and messages.

She opened his texts.

**I know you’re out of the shower by now. Answer your phone.**

**Y/N, I’m serious.**

The next text had a photo attached to it. After it was done loading she opened it and let out a sound of surprise.

**Look what you’ve done to me.**

The picture showed his crotch, his hard-on clearly visible under his jeans. Y/N stifled a giggle and pressed her pointer against her lips while she kept scrolling through his other messages before she decided to call him back.

Clark answered on the first ring.


	7. Chapter 7

Y/N was greeted with silence and waited impatiently for him to say something. “Clark?” she asked after a while. “Please don’t tell me you’re jerking off at work,” she whispered into her phone. She heard him chuckle. 

“No, no.” He sounded calm. “Of course not. I just don’t know what to say. And that’s probably a first.” His girlfriend laughed lightly. “But you’re not mad at me, are you?” she asked cautiously. “Mad at you?” Clark asked in disbelief. “God no, I just can’t believe you actually did that. I pretty much froze in my chair the moment you started moaning my name,” he explained and she could hear the smile in his voice. “So,” Y/N started, “did you like the audio?” she asked while twirling a strand of her wet hair around her index finger. “You have no idea,” Clark spoke in a low voice. “I saw the picture, Clark,” she singsonged. 

“Right, guess you do have an idea.” He laughed again. “It was a sweet surprise.” Y/N bit her lip. “And spontaneous, too,” she added to his sentence and glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table. “Oh shoot!” Y/N jolted up. “I gotta get ready for my business dinner or I’ll be late.“ 

"Alright, I won’t keep you. Just know that you’re in for it when you get home,” Clark implied which made Y/N giggle. “Sounds good,” she joked before saying goodbye and ending the call. 

* * *

"Miss Y/LN! Over here!“ James’ jolly voice echoed through the restaurant and upon seeing him waving her over excessively, Y/N had to keep herself from rolling her eyes given that the headwaiter had obviously already pointed her in the direction of the table her weekend’s colleagues were sitting at. "James. Hi.” Y/N politely smiled at him before addressing the others that were seated around the table. “I’m sorry, everyone, I’m usually not one for being tardy,” she explained while taking a seat, her back facing the rest of the restaurant. “I clearly underestimated my ability to find my way around Gotham City.” The people around her gasped and exchanged looks causing Y/N to be confused. “What is it?” she asked with a frown. “Are you telling us you walked here? On your own?” A woman sitting across from her had asked. “Yes, why?” James reached out to place his hand over Y/N’s. “Gotham’s streets are not safe, Y/N. Doesn’t matter if it’s night or day. You can’t walk around by yourself." 

"He has a point, you know.” A voice sounded from behind her. She knew that voice, but it couldn’t be him, could it? What were the odds? She dreaded to turn around but knew it was expected of her. Y/N took a deep breath and slowly turned her head to look at the man that had interrupted James. And there he stood, Bruce Wayne, smirking down at her. “Please excuse the intrusion, but I couldn’t help but overhear the conversation you were having. And as a concerned citizen, I must say it’s really not advisable for a lady like you to roam around Gotham City all by herself.” Y/N had simply stared at him while he was uttering his alleged concern for her safety. 

“I couldn't agree more, Mr. Wayne!” James exclaimed. “How nice of you! Would you care to join us?” Y/N caught her breath and she was silently praying that he would decline. Bruce raised an eyebrow and looked at James disdainfully. “Thank you,” he said coldly. “But I’m here with a friend. Enjoy your evening.” He said to everybody around before turning his full attention to Y/N. “And remember: It’s not safe out there.” With that he left their table and Y/N watched him walk back to his. To her dismay he sat down in a chair from which he could observe her easily so she quickly turned back around. 

“What a nice man,” James said, clearly bedazzled by Bruce’s appearance and feigned politeness. This time Y/N really couldn’t prevent rolling her eyes but luckily it went unnoticed. A waiter suddenly arrived to take their orders and the evening took its course. 

Y/N was nervous throughout the entire dinner and had a really hard time sitting still. She could practically feel Bruce’s piercing gaze burning holes into the back of her head. She was also unable to follow her colleagues’ heated discussion and didn’t even catch its topic so she just sat there and played with the hem of her dress. 

Oddly enough, another drink was placed down in front of her. “Oh, I didn’t order this,” Y/N remarked. “It’s from the gentleman over there,” the waitress clarified with a smile and pointed behind her. Y/N didn’t need to turn around to know who she was pointing at and sure enough when she did so Bruce had raised his glass to her, grinning from ear to ear. She quickly looked away. “He can’t be serious,” the baffled girl mumbled to herself while eyeing the green drink suspiciously. The last time she let Bruce near her drink he had spiked it and had quasi admitted doing so himself. She shook her head and let out a shaky breath before excusing herself from the table. 

When Y/N traversed the restaurant she could feel how Bruce’s eyes followed her every step. Without having looked in his direction she stepped inside the rest room quickly and leaned with her back against the closed door for a moment, letting out a deep sigh. Her nerves were frazzled and she longed for the comfortable bed in her hotel room. 

The tired girl made her way over to the sink and bent down to splash some water on her face. She fumbled for a paper towel and after she had dried her face she studied her appearance in the mirror. She braced herself to return to the table.

As soon as she had opened the ladies’ room’s door she noticed that Bruce wasn’t in his chair. “Looking for me, love?” His voice sounded from her side all of a sudden causing Y/N to jump. She had trouble looking him in the eyes when answering a shaky no. “Too bad, ‘cause I was looking for _you_.” She took an unsteady step away from him. 

“W- why?” she stuttered out. “I thought you might want to thank me for the drink I got you. Or did you forget?” he asked, that distinctive smirk back on his lips. Her eyes widened when another memory hit her. 

 _“Do you need to be taught some manners, Y/N?” he had asked when she vigorously shook her head. “Then fucking answer me!”_  

“Thank you!” she squeaked hastily and when her eyes met his she inhaled sharply. Bruce was looking at her like she was his prey. “Wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Another sentence she had heard him say before and Y/N felt like bursting into tears. She looked to the ground and shook her head. She wasn't all that tall anyway, but now her shoulders slumped even further. Bruce stared at her with an amused expression. “You will go back to your table now and finish that drink to the very last drop.” Her head shot up. “And don’t forget that I can see you,” he reminded her and left her standing there. Y/N gulped before reluctantly making her way over to her colleagues. When she was seated James leaned over to say, “Wow, Bruce Wayne must really have it for you, huh?” She forced a smile. “Seems like it." 

Y/N raised her glass and held it against her lips. She made sure that no one from her group was paying attention to her before whispering, "Clark? Did you hear that? He’s here. I need you.” She waited for her phone to go off but nothing happened. 

“Mr. Wayne! You decided to join us after all! Y/N, look!” Y/N decided on the spot that James had to be the biggest idiot she had ever met. “Indeed. My friend just left; emergency at home, but I didn’t want to call it a night just yet.” Bruce said and pulled out the empty chair next to Y/N and sat down. “How’s the drink?” His question made her tense and she smiled at him wryly. “Good.” Bruce nodded and clinked his glass with hers. “Cheers then!” he said and left her no choice but to take a sip. Y/N found it didn't taste funny but still didn't trust the intents of the man next to her.

James had engaged Bruce in conversation, but he didn’t seem to mind this time. He received enough gratification from seeing Y/N strained and uncomfortable in her chair. She continued to drink her liquor and as soon as she had swallowed the last drop she got up and faked a yawn. “Alright you guys, I’m gonna head back to my hotel. Gotta be up early tomorrow. See you all at the trade show. I promise to be on time.” She pushed her chair back and just when she had made her attempt to leave, Bruce grabbed her by the arm. “Let me take you.” Y/N heard the undertone in his offer and tried to detach from his firm grip but to no avail. “No, I’m fine, I’ll take a cab." 

"Let the man take you, Y/N. You will be safe with him out there,” James piped up, slurring. She wanted to yell at him for being an ignorant idiot but restrained herself from doing so. “Please,” Bruce said with a stern expression. “I insist.” He led her out of the restaurant, not letting go of her arm for a second. They walked through the parking lot and when Bruce unlocked his car he held the door open for her. “Get in,” he growled but she refused. “Where are you taking me?” she asked in a small voice. “To your hotel. Now get in.” Y/N still hesitated, not believing a word he was saying. In fact, she was waiting for the drink to knock her out at any moment. “Don’t make me repeat myself a third time,” Bruce warned and she finally gave in. 

Y/N couldn’t believe her eyes when they actually came to a halt in front of her hotel. She reached for the door handle but he stopped her. “I’ll get it.”

She was dumbfounded by his sudden courtesy but stayed seated until he helped her out. She looked up to the darkening sky, hoping Clark would fly around as Superman to keep an eye on her. She couldn’t comprehend why he didn’t try to get in touch with her after she had told him about Bruce. Y/N cleared her throat awkwardly and looked at him, unsure whether he would let her go now. To her surprise, Bruce did just that. “Have a good night,” he said and she just nodded in return before walking to the entrance. A bellboy opened the door for her and she broke into a run until she reached the elevator. She pushed the button repeatedly, frantically looking over her shoulder, making sure that Bruce hadn’t followed her inside. 

When she arrived in her room she slammed the door shut and locked it twice. “Clark?” She called out? No answer. “Dammit Clark,” she whined and retrieved her phone out of her pocket. Y/N dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. 

“Answer your damn phone, Clark!” She yelled into the microphone when she had tried to call him for the tenth time. “Please, just pick up,” she let herself slide down the door and started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brucie is back and he sure doesn't wanna play nice for long.


	8. Chapter 8

Y/N didn’t cry on the floor for long when she felt the sudden urge to make herself throw up. She scrambled into the bathroom and lifted the lid of the toilet, immediately pushing two fingers down her throat. She gagged and coughed violently, determined to force the green liquid back up that had probably already been inside her stomach for too long. When Y/N still failed to bring herself to purge after a couple of tries, she added another finger and plunged them even deeper, scratching her throat with her nails in the process. She cried out at the pain and the tears that had stung her eyes finally ran down her cheeks. Y/N gave up and sat against the wall, bringing her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs tightly and stared blankly ahead, wondering what Bruce Wayne wanted from her and why he had insisted that Y/N drank the entire beverage.

She had stayed like that on the floor for a while before regaining her composure and getting up. Y/N walked into the bedroom and as soon as she turned on the lights, she let out a shriek of terror.

A ball gag lay on top of her pillow.

She puffed while warily advancing her bed and noticed a little piece of paper next to the other item. She reached out and picked it up with a shaky hand.

**When was the last time your lips wrapped around a ball gag, love?**

Y/N gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth, letting the note drop to the floor. She stumbled backwards and knocked over a lamp that fell to the ground in doing so. She jumped at the sound of glass breaking and dashed back into the bathroom. She locked herself in, turned off the lights and curled herself into a ball on the floor, letting anxiety consume her. “It wasn’t real, it wasn’t real, it wasn’t real,” Y/N said like a mantra while covering her ears with her hands.

* * *

Clark collapsed onto his bed, still wearing Superman’s suit. He had just saved dozens of people from a burning skyscraper in Tokyo and was beyond exhausted. He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes for a moment. It was 2 am and he had to be at the Daily Planet in 6 fast-approaching hours. He reached for his phone to set his alarm and shot up when he saw Y/N’s series of missed calls.

Clark wondered if something had happened to her. Come to think of it, he had heard her voice not once that evening. Maybe she had stayed in, not in the mood to meet her colleagues for dinner after all and was simply bored and wanted to talk to him.

Clark decided it was best to call Y/N back in the morning so he wouldn’t wake her up in the middle of the night. Besides, he would notice if something was wrong and she needed him.

* * *

"Miss!” There was a distant knock on the door. “Miss! Room service!” Y/N groaned and lifted her head up, feeling disorientated. She realized where she was and fumbled around for the light switch. The memories of the previous night came back to her as she rubbed her eyes.

“Miss?” Y/N got up from the floor. “In here,” she croaked out and unlocked the door. “There you are! I let myself in. Is everything alright? What happened to the lamp?” The girl was taken aback. “The lamp?” It dawned on her and her eyes went wide. “Oh, I- uhm was a bit clumsy last night,” Y/N apologized. She looked around the corner: no note, no ball gag, just a broken lamp on the floor. She furrowed her brows.

"Wild night, huh?” The room boy grinned at her. To his defense, Y/N was still wearing last night’s dress and her tears had completely ruined her makeup. “Uh. Yeah.” He chuckled. “I’ll come back later.”  
Y/N watched him leave and as soon as the door closed she spun around and searched her bed for the item that had haunted her a couple of hours ago. She lifted the blanket, but it was nowhere to be found. She even got down to her knees to look underneath the bed, but still, nothing there. “That’s impossible,” she said to herself. “I didn’t imagine this.”

When she stood up her eyes landed on the alarm. “No, no, no!” It was 11 o'clock and Y/N was already two hours late.

* * *

"James?” He turned around with an exaggerated gasp. “Y/N! We were so worried about you! Where have you been? At first we thought you’d only be a few minutes late because you didn’t learn your lesson,” he scolded. “Then I had the idea that you spent the night with Mr. Wayne and- you know.” James wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before continuing,“ Needed to rest. But when he came in without you-” Y/N interrupted him. “Wait, he’s here?”

“Why wouldn’t he? Wayne Enterprises is always represented at the Gotham trade show. Their booth is right across from ours.” James explained and pointed a finger behind her. “Of course it is,” Y/N muttered and brought a hand up to her head. “I’m gonna walk around for a bit. See you later.” James quickly put his hand on her shoulder. “Y/N, wait. What happened?”

She let out a sigh, thinking of a reasonable excuse for being late again. “My alarm didn’t go off this morning and I’m a heavy sleeper.” It wasn’t a complete lie. Her phone’s battery had died overnight and she didn’t have the chance to recharge it yet. “Sounds like a streak of bad luck, hm?” James said trying to sound comforting. “Seems like it.” Y/N weakly smiled and walked off.

She stopped by a stand that sold beverages and waited in line. “Hi, what can I get for you?” She got asked when it was her turn. “Coffee please. Biggest cup you have.” The waitress laughed. “Coming right up,” she said and filled a cup with coffee before adding, “That’ll be three dollars, Miss.” Y/N was just about to hand over a bill when someone else beat her to it. “I got it.”

She turned her head to the side and was rigid with fear. Bruce smugly smiled down at Y/N while she just stared at him, mouth agape, arm still held towards the counter. The waitress accepted his money and gave Y/N the cup before saying, “Thank you, sir. Anything I can get for you?” Bruce shook his head. “No thank you, I already had my shot of caffeine,” he declined and placed one of his hands on the small of Y/N’s back. She dropped her arm and he pushed her to the side gently.

Bruce towered over Y/N and looked down at her but the girl’s eyes were fixed on the floor. She focused on her breathing, trying to not break into tears. “So,” he began but was quickly interrupted.

"Mr. Wayne!” Bruce groaned when he heard his name being called. “Guess we’ll have to continue this another time. Enjoy your coffee,” Bruce spoke lowly. “And don’t burn your lips,” he whispered and Y/N let out a quiet whimper, her thoughts immediately flying to the ball gag that had lain on her pillow.

She stayed where Bruce had left her for another minute, coffee in her hand, too in shock to move her body. She thought it best to go outside to get some fresh air and clear her mind. On her way out she tossed the cup into a trash can without having taken a single sip. Y/N sat down on a bench and stared into the distance.

“Clark? My phone’s battery is dead,” Y/N said after having checked that she was alone. “I just wanted you to know that-” She was cut off when a damp fabric was placed over her mouth from behind. “Mmmhgh”! She struggled to get the hand off of her but her arms were yanked back behind her, holding her in place successfully. She stopped thrashing around and held her breath, not wanting to inhale whatever had been poured over the cloth. Y/N knew she couldn’t hold out much longer and tried to escape from the strong hold she was in once more.

“Shhhh. Relax. Just breathe.” Her attacker cooed and revealed himself: Bruce Wayne. “No!” the girl screamed behind the fabric but it came out muffled. Y/N began to struggle in his arms again, afraid of how this would end for her. She started crying because she knew fighting him was useless and had to take a deep breath. “That’s my girl,” Bruce praised while Y/N’s eyes started to feel heavy. “Don’t worry, love. I’ll take you home.” She heard him say before loosing consciousness and going limp in his arms.

After dropping the cloth Bruce looked around, satisfied that they were still the only ones there. He reached for his phone and typed in a quick message.

**I got her. Meet me in the back.**

When an engine sounded nearby shortly after, Bruce lifted Y/N’s body; his arms supporting her back and legs. He turned around to see his butler’s car coming around the corner of the building. He came to a halt and got out of the vehicle.

“Did anyone see you?” Alfred asked, sounding concerned. “No,” Bruce answered brusquely and heaved the unconscious girl into the trunk that his butler had opened for him. “Is everything prepared?” Alfred nodded. “Good. Take her home then,” Bruce ordered. “I will head back inside so people won’t connect the dots between me and her disappearance.”

“What should I do with Miss Y/N?” the older man asked. “Just leave her in there,” Bruce told him with an evil smirk on his lips. “As you wish, Master Wayne,” Alfred said and closed the trunk. Bruce made his way inside after watching his butler drive off.

He talked to a lot of business people and time passed rather quickly. Right before everyone called it a day, Bruce paid James a visit in order to ask about Y/N.

“Has Y/N gone back to her hotel already?” James seemed tired and slightly overworked. “I think so,” he answered. “I haven’t seen her since noon. Left me here to deal with everything when that’s the reason why we wanted her at this trade show in the first place,” he grumbled. Bruce had to hide his gloating and just said, “Alright, I was just wondering if she wanted another ride home, but I guess that’s been taken care of. See you tomorrow.”

As soon as Bruce was inside his car, he sped off, eager to get to Wayne Manor and especially to Y/N. He pictured her in the trunk, kicking and screaming, desperate to get out, the darkness surrounding her probably giving her anxiety. His thoughts made him hard so he unzipped his dress pants and pulled his cock out of his boxers. He jerked off throughout the entire ride home but didn’t make himself come, wanting to let Y/N do the honors later.

After all, she was worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, here we go. Again?


	9. Chapter 9

"Master Wayne!" Alfred had waited for Bruce in the foyer, wanting to confront him the moment he'd step inside. Bruce looked at his butler with furrowed brows, not being used to seeing him this furious. "What is it, Alfred?"

"She's been crying and screaming for help in there for hours now," he said. Bruce snorted. "What did you expect her to do?" Alfred gaped at him. "To be out cold, like we had intended her to be."

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "What are you implying, Alfred?" he challenged before adding, "You make it sound like I didn't drug her enough on purpose." It was partly true, but he wasn't about to admit that to the Brit standing in front of him who took a deep breath before asking, "Did you?" Bruce thought for a moment, seemed to waver, and the said, "Well, no. But I was afraid if I'd use too much... Well, she seems rather fragile."

"I do believe you have a point there which is why I think you should go and see her now. Calm her down." Alfred proposed but his suggestion was not to Bruce's taste. He had planned to see her, yes, but his intentions differed from what his butler had in mind. He sighed and said, "I will." Then he turned and walked down the hall, making his way to the Batcave where his car was likely to be parked.

When the elevator arrived down there, Bruce approached his car quietly, not wanting to give away his presence. He guessed Y/N would still be acting like Alfred had described, but no sounds came from the trunk so he watched his car for a few moments, scratching his light stubble while contemplating his next move. He decided trying to provoke a reaction from her by unlocking the vehicle. It unlocked with a short beep, but Bruce was still met with silence. "Hm."

He opened the trunk slowly and expected Y/N to start kicking at him immediately, starting the fun. When the trunk lid was all the way up though, Bruce frowned at the sight in front of him: Y/N was laying on her stomach, face down and covered by her hair, palms resting on either side of her head, legs bent and pulled towards her front slightly. She trembled from the quiet sobs that racked her body and Bruce's expression softened involuntarily as he felt sorry for the girl and he let out a deep breath.

"Y/N," Bruce spoke softly and she winced and whimpered at the same time when she heard him say her name. Forgetting about his original plan, he felt the sudden urge to comfort her, aware that he was the reason for her current state. Bruce placed a hand on her shoulder and repeated her name, making her cries become clearly audible. "Shhh," he tried to calm her down, but all it did was remind Y/N of when he had attacked her a few hours ago.

Y/N had come to during the drive already and started to panic at once. She was thankful for not being tied up so that she could kick and hammer on the trunk lid. She however only managed to tire herself out in the process. Her voice soon became hoarse from all the screaming and crying and when she noticed that she had lost her voice completely, she tried hard to fight an impending anxiety attack, but lost, leaving her a mess in the darkness of the trunk since then.

"Let's get you out. Come here," Bruce said to Y/N and carefully pulled her up by her shoulders, given that her body was limp without any body tension whatsoever. She let out quiet whimpers but didn't try to struggle against him, having not enough energy left anyway. "It's okay. You're okay. I got you." More tears started to run down her face and with the little strength that the girl still possessed, she threw her arms around Bruce's neck, needing him, needing anyone really, to bring her some sort of comfort after having been kept in the darkness for so long. "Please," she said feebly, holding on to him as tightly as she could. Bruce was slightly taken aback but wrapped his arms around her back nonetheless. He let her cry into his chest like this for a while, whispering soothing words in her ear while stroking her hair.

A few minutes passed and Bruce noticed that Y/N's breathing started to even out and the grip she had on him slowly loosened. "Y/N?" he whispered. The girl was fast asleep in his arms so he lifted her out of the trunk and carried her towards the elevator. He took her to his room and placed her on the bed gently. Y/N stirred a little but didn't wake up. Bruce covered her body with his blanket and looked down at her. Her face was puffy from all the crying and her kidnapper thought it best to let her rest for as long as she needed to.

Bruce left the room and closed the door behind him without making too much noise. "How is she?" Bruce jumped when his butler's voice sounded out of nowhere. "She's fine." Alfred raised an eyebrow and looked at his boss skeptically who let out a sigh. "She will be fine," Bruce corrected himself and Alfred nodded. "What happens now, Master Wayne?"

He didn't know how to answer his butler's question. On his way home, Bruce had wanted nothing more than to ravish Y/N's body, to make all of her nightmares come true. He had imagined that spiking her drink a couple of months ago in revenge for Superman's destruction of Metropolis and the killing of his friends and employees would be enough for him. But it wasn't. He had made sure that his girlfriend suffered, but only in a coma-like state and it hadn't pleased him as much as he believed his new plan would.

But now that Bruce had actually kidnapped Y/N, he regretted it somewhat and wasn't sure if he could follow through with his scheme. She looked downright broken and hurt and he wasn't willing to cause her any more harm than he already had.

"Well?" Alfred tried to get an answer out of his boss. "She will stay with us," Bruce finally decided. "For how long?" That, Bruce didn't know. "We'll see," the younger man said, then went downstairs only for Alfred to stop him halfway down. "You won't hurt her, right, Master Wayne?" Bruce turned around to look at his butler. "Right." Alfred sighed with relief. "Keep an eye on the door," Bruce ordered before disappearing.

* * *

 

"Where is she?!" Superman yelled at James who was pinned against the wall of his own living room. "I don't know! Please, let me down!" Clark was filled with rage. He couldn't reach Y/N on her phone throughout the entire day and wasn't able to make out her voice. To top it off, when he had finally arrived in Gotham City, the trade show was already closing up and his girlfriend was nowhere to be found. People had stared at Clark in utter disbelieve given the fact that he ran around in his suit but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting to Y/N, worried that something bad might have happened to her.

He has listened for the voice of the person that had picked up Y/N from the airport and as soon as he had heard James, he sped off.

"I know you were with her," Clark growled. So WHERE IS SHE." James winced. "Please, believe me. I haven't seen her since noon. She left our booth to take a look around the trade show," he explained with a shaky voice.  "Even Bruce Wayne was looking for her earlier in the evening." Clark's grip on the poor man loosened. "Bruce Wayne?"

* * *

Y/N woke up, taking in a deep breath through her nose. She was still too tired to open her eyes and only moved to lie on her side. She clutched the soft, silken blanket covering her lower body and pulled it up to her shoulders. She enjoyed her comfortable position when suddenly her eyes flew open, remembering the events of a few hours back.

The girl wondered if it was Bruce's room she was in. It had a wall completely made out of glass that Y/N was looking at at the moment but she couldn't make out the view. Instead Y/N saw her blurry reflection. Someone had left on a little bedside lamp for her.

She decided to give getting up a try and groaned when her head started pounding while sitting up. She remained still for a moment before rising from the bed. Y/N stood on shaky legs and attempted to take a step forward but was too groggy and almost fell to the floor. _Almost._

"Easy there," Bruce said while holding on to her waist in order to support her. Y/N had gasped when she felt his hands on her body.   
Bruce must have been in the room with her all the while.

He had in fact come back in after blowing off some steam in the gym and had sat in an armchair in the other corner of the room, watching her sleep. As soon as he noticed that she was waking up he was careful not to make a sound so that he wouldn't startle her. When Bruce saw her legs give in he dashed forward in order to catch her.

The girl shivered with fear while staring at the man who had prevented her fall. "Maybe you should sit back down," Bruce suggested and Y/N noticed the soft tone in his voice. It confused her just as much as his gentle hands on her body did.

He guided her back to his bed carefully and she let him. "I will get you some water. Stay here," Bruce said before adding a _please._ He walked out the door, leaving a puzzled Y/N behind.

To his surprise, she was still sitting where he had left her when he returned, a bottle of water and a glass in his hands. He knelt down in front of her, a sight Y/N seemed to remember when she flinched away from him and mumbled, "Please don't hurt me."

Bruce looked at her with a pained expression. "I won't," he assured her. "Here," he said before he had filled up the glass and held it towards her. Y/N reached for it and tried to bring it up to her lips with a shaky hand but all the exhaustion from the previous events had drained her of her energy and she spilled most of the water onto her lap. Bruce put his hand over Y/N's that was holding the glass and looked at her face, silently asking for permission to help her. She held his gaze and nodded her head nervously. When the glass touched her lips she closed her eyes and Bruce poured some water into her mouth. Y/N found it difficult to swallow as her throat still hurt from all the screaming and she had to take small sips.

"Thank you," she rasped and her kidnapper gave her a slight nod before putting the glass down on the nightstand. Y/N neither knew what to do nor what to say. She had so many questions but the last time she tried to get some answers from him he had either cut her off or gagged her. The latter she wanted to avert at all cost, so she kept quiet and looked down at her feet instead of Bruce.

"There's something I need to do," Bruce said and Y/N's eyes immediately met his. She watched him pull a syringe from his pocket that was filled with some green liquid and she recoiled at the sight. "Ready?" he asked as he held the object to her bare upper arm. "No, wait! Please don't! What is that?" Y/N's voice was filled with fear.

"Liquefied kryptonite," Bruce explained and pushed the needle into her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope y'all don't mind the inaccuracy of the actual stories. I'm not a hardcore fan, I just know the basics and make up stuff as I go so please excuse the mess :)


	10. Chapter 10

Y/N groaned at the stinging pain in her arm and closed her eyes tightly as Bruce slowly squeezed the thick substance into her system. When the kryptonite started to spread out Y/N felt it burn underneath her skin. By the time Bruce pulled out the needle the girl was breathing heavily, her fists clenching the bed sheet underneath her body. He pressed a finger to the spot that leaked a little drop of blood.

She had opened her eyes again and Bruce was searching them for any sign of emotion but she just stared blankly ahead, rapt in thought. If that really was kryptonite in the syringe, Clark wouldn't be able to hear her. Y/N would be shielded from his power. Her mouth fell open as realization hit her. "The drink," she breathed and Bruce had his brow furrowed in confusion, not having understood her words.

She looked at him in disbelief. "The drink," she repeated more loudly. "It was green. You had me drink kryptonite , didn't you?" It all made sense to her now. Clark couldn't hear her silent pleadings when she had whispered into the glass at the restaurant, the green liquid blocking his hearing. He also wasn't able to listen to the words she spoke right before Bruce held the damp rag to her face because her body had already absorbed the substance.

Bruce stood up and turned towards the window front. "All it took to convince that waitress to let me pour it into the glass before taking it over to you was a Franklin. Probably would have just forced it down your throat in front of everybody for another one," he snorted and Y/N recognized the malicious tone in his voice that sent shivers down her spine.

The doorbell rang and Bruce took a look at his wrist watch. "A little late for visitors," he mumbled.

Y/N ignored his remark, too dumbfounded anyway. "Why me?" Bruce turned and rose an eyebrow at her. "Why you? Because you're the girlfriend of that alien, that's why." She set out to answer when suddenly the door opened, revealing a troubled-looking Alfred. "Master Wayne?" he asked. "You have a visitor."

The girl didn't miss how Alfred emphasized the last word nor did she miss the look the two men exchanged. She took a deep breath to call out Clark's name as loud as she could but Bruce made a jump in her direction and pushed her body down the mattress, one hand covering her mouth. "Go tell him I'll be right down," Bruce told Alfred who left the room at once.

"Be quiet," he hissed at Y/N who was struggling underneath him letting out muffled screams behind his hand. Bruce moved his free hand to a pressure point on her neck, pinching down hard to knock her unconscious. Her jerking  stopped and she blinked a few times before her eyes stayed closed and her body slackened.

Bruce stood in front of his shut bedroom door, rotated his shoulders once, took in a deep breath and made his way downstairs to see Clark.

"Clark Kent, isn't it? To what do I owe the honor?" Bruce said when he entered his living room. The younger man had been facing the fireplace and turned around. "Mr. Wayne," Clark decided to get right to the point. "I've been told you were looking for my girlfriend earlier this evening. Did you find her or do you know where she is? I can't reach her; her phone is turned off," Clark explained while Bruce pretended to be deep in thought. "I'm afraid I don't know who your girlfriend is, son."

Clark, who had changed out of his suit, pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Y/N. You met her a couple of months ago at Lex Luthor's event at the Metropolis Library."

"Hm. That's quite some time ago. You got a picture?" Clark looked at him, brow knitted. He got out his phone and went through his photos. As soon as he found one he held his device towards Bruce so he could take a look. "Oh!" he pretended to sound surprised. "Yes, I know her. That's the girl who worked across from my booth at the trade show. I was looking for her earlier to ask her some questions but her coworker told me no one had seen her since noon." Clark's eyes turned to slits while he was looking skeptically at the man in the room with him.

"Sorry for wasting your time," Clark said as he walked towards the front door. Bruce who had followed him answered, "That's alright, son. I hope you find your girl."

"Thanks," Clark mumbled and walked out the door that Alfred had opened for him. "You think he's suspicious of you?" he asked as soon as the door clicked shut. "I don't think so."

"Master Wayne, I think you should let her go. I don't see why you you'd want to hold her hostage."

"You know why, Alfred," Bruce returned.

"But it doesn't make bloody sense. Why make her suffer? She's not at fault for his mistakes."

Bruce let out a false laugh. "You call what he did a mistake? Killing innocent people, good people, people we know, is a mistake?

"Blimey, you know very well I didn't mean that, Bruce. I'm just saying you shouldn't take it out on that poor girl. Let her go. You've haunted her enough with those nightmares. Find another way to deal with the Superman issue." Bruce laughed at Alfred's advice. "Just make sure I have enough liquefied kryptonite and leave the rest to me."

With that Bruce went back upstairs to his room to check up on Y/N. She was still halfway lying on his bed, head tilted to the side, facing the door. "What am I gonna do with you, love?" he asked out loud while advancing her lifeless body. He slid his arms underneath her knees and back just like he had done before and lay her down properly.

Bruce tiptoed over to his wardrobe and  opened its doors quietly. He stripped down and left his clothes in a pile on the floor before putting on some grey sweatpants. He reached for a blanket on the top shelf and took it over to the bed. Bruce covered Y/N's body so he didn't have to pull out the sheets from under her, risking waking her up.

When Bruce was done with his nightly routine he climbed onto the bed next to her and got under the blanket as well, leaving some space in-between their bodies. He reached for the beside lamp and turned off the light. Bruce listened to Y/N's soft breathing as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler to clear things up further and a quick thank you for reading and leaving kudos, you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. It was 6 in the morning, meaning he had gotten no more than 5 hours of sleep. He tried turning around to lie down on his stomach and hit the snooze button in the process, but a weight on his body detained him from doing so. The tired man opened his eyes and was surprised when they landed on Y/N who had her head resting on his chest, still sound asleep. Given the fact that Bruce was a light sleeper, his alarm was never set at a high volume. He managed to silence the sound without moving his body much and closed his eyes for another couple of minutes.

Bruce thought about how Y/N must have snuggled into Bruce's body sometime during the night, probably subconsciously drawn to the heat that was radiating off him. He realized that he had his right arm around her shoulders and figured he had held on to her instinctively in his sleep.

When it was time to get up, Bruce carefully pushed Y/N's body away from his and she huddled against his pillow instead. Standing on his feet, Bruce stretched and let out a silent yawn. He walked into his ensuite bathroom and got ready for work. It was Sunday but due to the trade show he had some people to meet and some deals to close.

Y/N was rousing from sleep little by little. She did not open her eyes until she heard a door open and sat up in bed.

"You're up," Bruce who had emerged in the bedroom stopped in his tracks and cleared his throat. He had nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist and Y/N immediately averted her eyes from his body and looked out the window front. She then noticed that Bruce's house had to be located way out of town. They were surrounded by water, a lake, Y/N guessed, and woods could be seen in the background as the sun was slowly rising.

She heard Bruce rummaging around his wardrobe and figured he was getting dressed.

"I'm going to the office," he said and Y/N turned to look at him. "You can't just leave me here!" She protested, threw the blanket off her body and got out of bed. Bruce just eyed her with an amused expression. "You're not going anywhere,love," he told her. "But I have a job, I have a life, I need to-" she tried to reason with him, but he didn't let her finish. "You'll stay here with Alfred, end of discussion." Y/N stared at him in perplexity.

"Wait!" she called when he was halfway out the door. "Who's Alfred?" she asked. "My butler. He's the one who came in here last night to tell me that-" he stopped himself, not wanting to mention Clark's name. "You saw him," he simply said and made his way downstairs where Alfred was waiting for him with a coffee in his hand.

"Good morning, Master Wayne," the old man said while handing Bruce the paper cup. He thanked him before taking a sip of his hot beverage.

"How was your night?" Bruce sent him a glare. "Short," he answered, but didn't elaborate. "She's already up. Don't let her out of your sight. If she gives you trouble, tie her up." Alfred frowned. "I don't think that will be necessary."

"Just do as I say."

"Of course, Master Wayne," the butler said while helping Bruce into his jacket. "Good," said the younger man. "I'll be back at around 2," he said and walked outside.

Bruce left and Alfred closed the front door. He turned on the security system that would go off if _someone_ tried to leave the house.

He stood in front of Bruce's ajar bedroom door and knocked. "Miss?" He didn't get an answer. Y/N was lying on the bad again, face buried in the pillows. "Miss?" He tried again and she turned her head to face him. She was crying and the butler tried to send her a comforting smile. "I'm Alfred," he introduced himself politely. "Would you like to come to the kitchen with me?" Y/N shook her head. "Please, Miss. I'm not supposed to leave your side and you really need to eat something." He was right. She hadn't eaten since the last morning. "Please let me go," she said while more tears ran down her cheeks. She had eavesdropped on the men's conversation and knew what Alfred had to do if she tried anything but that knowledge didn't stop her from begging. "Trust me. If it were up to me you wouldn't be here. Unfortunately, it isn't. I'm sorry, Miss." The soft tone in Alfred's voice and the sad look on his face made her belief his words and she got the feeling that the old man wouldn't do anything to hurt her. That's why Y/N got up off the bed and let Alfred lead her into the kitchen.

"Please sit," the old man said and signaled the girl to take a seat on one of the bar stools along the kitchen counter. "How does bacon, scrambled eggs and fried toast with butter sound, Miss?" Alfred asked while searching the fridge. "Sounds British," Y/N quipped, the butler's presence lifting her mood. He turned around and sent her a smile. "Indeed."

"Alfred?" she asked when she had finished eating. "Yes, Miss?" Y/N took a deep breath. "What does he want with me?" Alfred pressed his lips into a thin line. "I'm afraid I can't answer that." She slouched her shoulders. "He said I'm here because I'm with Superman, but what does he hold against him? He stays away from Gotham, he has never interfered with Batman." Alfred was sure he had misunderstood her. "Batman? I don't see what he's got to do with this," he said in order not to reveal Bruce's identity.

Y/N looked puzzled. "It's him. Bruce Wayne is Batman," she explained. "I don't understand why you would say such a thing," Alfred answered. "He told me so himself!" she exclaimed. The butler had his brows raised at her. "And when was that?"

The girl hesitated for a moment, replaying the memory in her head.

_"You- you work for Batman? But I- I. Why am I here?" He came back to the table and pushed her back down into a lying position. "Because," he began and went to attaching her to the table with some handcuffs. "I don't only work with Batman, love. I_ am _Batman."_

Y/N ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Never mind," she muttered, knowing that she'd sound stupid. "Hm," Alfred said and took away her empty plate to put it inside the dishwasher. "I know he played tricks on your mind. But that drug was made to unveil its victims darkest desires and use them against them by turning the desires into nightmares. Now I don't know what that drug had you imagine, but it wasn't real, Miss."

She was shocked by Alfred's clarification as it made sense why "Bruce" had tied her up and treated her the way he did. That still left the ball gag in her hotel room a mystery though.

"How would you feel about a bath?" Alfred suggested to cheer her up. "That would be great, but I don't have any stuff here and-" The butler held a hand up to stop her. "Don't worry, I've fetched your belongings from the hotel you were staying at." Y/N should be happy about that information given it meant that she could put on clean clothes and brush her teeth but her face fell instead. "Oh."

Alfred showed her to a guest room. Y/N's suitcase lay on top of a bed and she noticed this room also had an ensuite bathroom that the old man disappeared into. She heard water splashing and assumed that Alfred was running her a bath already.

* * *

"Mr. Wayne? You have an unannounced visitor? Should I tell him you're busy?" Bruce's assistants' voice sounded through the hands-free headset. "Who is it, Claire?" he asked while pressing down a button on his device. "Clark Kent, Sir." Bruce's lips curled into a sneer. "Send him in."

Clark who had been asked to take a seat in the waiting area had listened in on their conversation-- or at least tried to. For some reason he could only hear what Bruce's assistant had said which more than confused him. "You can go see him now," Claire said when she stood in the door and Clark followed her to Bruce's office. "In here, please," she said and held the door open. "Thank you," he said and stepped inside.

Bruce rose from his chair to shake Clark's hand. "Mr. Kent. Again. Please sit," he said and motioned to one of his chairs meant for visitors in front of his desk before sitting back down himself. "I'd rather stand," the younger man answered in a cold voice. "Be my guest," Bruce said and folded his arms across his chest. "So?" he said in order to invite Clark to speak, but he just looked at the older man with narrowed eyes.

"Alright, son. First you have the nerve to come to my house late at night, then you show up here without an appointment and now you won't speak?," he said with his brows raised. "Stop wasting my time."

"Where is she?" Clark growled.   
"Excuse me?"  
"Y/N. Where is she? I've taken a look at the security tapes of the trade show. You lied to me. You were the last person to see her there."

Bruce let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Fine. I lied to you, yes. But only because I don't like it when people show up at my place without an invitation. I really don't know where she is though." Clark flared his nostrils and crossed his arms as well. "I don't believe you."

"Really now?" Bruce challenged.   
"Yeah, really now," Clark repeated his words. "I saw how you had her cornered. What did you want from her?"

Bruce smirked. "I bought her coffee and we went to the side to talk but got interrupted. But I'm sure you saw that."

There was a knock on the door and Clair came in. "Sir, your 11 o'clock is here."

"Thank you, sweetheart. We're done here anyway," Bruce directed his last words at Clark who was still glaring at the man sitting behind the desk. "I know you have something to do with her disappearance and I will find out what." The tension between the two men was clearly palpable.

"You journalists are all the same. Delusional. Claire, please show this man out."

"Of course, Mr. Wayne. Mr. Kent? This way, please." Clark turned around and stomped past the confused-looking assistant. "Next time he shows up, call security." Claire looked down to the floor, feeling like she'd done something wrong. "Yes, Sir."

* * *

The water was slowly getting cold, but Y/N didn't want to get out of the tub. She had tried to relax somewhat, but the fact that Alfred was sitting in the room next door bothered her. She couldn't have escaped anyway given that the bathroom didn't have any windows.

When she couldn't bare the cold temperature any longer, she got out of the bathtub and wrapped herself in a towel quickly. She had taken her clothes with her, but she couldn't bring herself to get dressed. Instead Y/N sat down on the toilet lid and buried her head in her face, losing her mind over the fact that she was being held against her will.

The more she thought about her confinement the more powerless she felt. She needed to be in control. Always. It was the only reason why she let Clark tie her up in the bedroom; to get more balance. Y/N was going insane and had some built up strain inside her body that she needed to get rid off. Her hands balled into fists and she was breathing hard. She finally snapped and punched the wall with her left hand repeatedly while screaming her lungs out. 

The door swung open and Alfred stared at her in shock. "Miss? Miss! Stop!" He ran towards her and caught her wrist that was still hitting the wall. Her skin broke upon impact, leaving her knuckles bloody. Y/N didn't stop thrashing until Alfred grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her forcefully while calling her name. Her eyes shot up and he saw that she was crying. Her body was trembling uncontrollably and the old man wasn't sure if it came from her outburst or from being almost naked. The towel had fallen to her lap and Alfred reached for another one to laid it around her shoulders. "Y/N?"

"I don't wanna be here," she whispered, voice quavering. "I know, I know," Alfred said. "Let's get you dressed and then we'll take a look at your hand." Y/N nodded and Alfred gave her her clothes before turning around to give her some privacy. It took quite some time but she managed to put on her clothes. "I'm dressed," she mumbled. Alfred helped her up, put an arm around her waist and led her to the bed. "I will go get a medical kit." She nodded her head weakly.

When Alfred returned, Y/N lay on the bed, her eyes closed. He decided to let her rest and left the room again, leaving the door slightly open.

Her plan had worked and she quietly moved across the room. She peered out the door; the butler was nowhere to be seen. Y/N slunk downstairs. As soon as she'd reached the last step she dashed for the front door and tore it open. The alarm went off loudly and in her panic she didn't look where she was running and collided with a hard chest.

"Where do you think you're going, love?"


	12. Chapter 12

Bruce took hold of (YN)'s wrists when she had started to bash his chest, letting out her frustration of getting caught. Her plan would have worked, if Bruce hadn't come home early.

"No, let go of me! Let go!" she screamed when the man began do drag her back inside. Once Bruce had turned off the security system he called out for Alfred who came into the foyer, an alarmed look on his face when his eyes landed on the girl struggling against his boss' tight grip. "Master Wayne, I-" he wanted to apologize, but Bruce cut him off. "I don't wanna hear it. Just go and get me that drug. Now!" he yelled when Alfred didn't budge, too distracted from (YN)'s cries. She was trying to get her wrists free while begging the butler not to follow Bruce's order. "Alfred, please!"

"Shut your mouth!" Bruce roared, effectively muting the girl as she just stared up at him in fear. Her tears were falling silently now and she let herself sink to the floor so that she was kneeling in front of him, defeated.

Alfred reappeared and his heart broke at the scene in front of him.

"Get up," Bruce gnarled and tugged on (YN)'s wrist that was connected to her bloody hand. She howled with pain that shot through her knuckles and looked up at Bruce with pleading eyes, her free hand holding on to his leg so that she could support herself. "Please! Please stop! You're hurting me!" she cried and his eyes finally landed on her injury. His brows furrowed in confusion before he sent Alfred a questioning look. "She had another anxiety attack," the butler spoke lowly, not wanting to call things as they were in front of the devastated girl.

"Anxiety," he sneered. "I'll give her something to feel anxious about." Bruce yanked her up to her feet, causing (YN) to cry out in pain again. He sent Alfred upstairs to set out some rope before throwing the girl over his shoulder and following his butler's steps. She thrashed around, screamed and hit his back as hard as she could but only further hurt herself in the process.

Bruce tossed (YN) onto his bed and she immediately inched closer to the headboard, away from him.

"Get out, Alfred," the younger man ordered and (YN) shook her head at the butler frantically, begging him not to go. He looked saddened and left the room without saying anything, knowing there was nothing he could do.

"Drink this or I'll force it down your throat," Bruce menaced while holding a jar to (YN)'s face. She wept bitterly, eyes tightly shut, and shook her head. "(YN)," he warned and a loud sob escaped her lips. "Please, not again, please, I can't- I- please just," she tried but he came dangerously close to her. "Please!" she shrieked. "You promised not to hurt me!", the girl reminded him desperately. "Oh I'm not hurting you. Not really." Bruce sent her a smirk and brought the jar near her lips.

(YN) looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "Bruce, please," she whispered, voice quavering. It was the first time she had addressed him by his name. He paused, deep in thought, but only for a second. "Drink," her captor ordered again and (YN) hung her head, knowing she couldn't win this.

As soon as she had downed the bitter-tasting liquid, it shot straight to her head as it was stronger than it had been a couple of months back. The familiar feeling of dizziness returned and her eyelids drooped as she grew tired. (YN) wondered what kind of hell she would have to go through this time before passing out eventually.

Bruce took (YN)'s hand carefully and examined her bloody knuckles. He could deny it all he wanted, but he cared for the girl and it messed with his mind. He'd been wrathful when he came home from work and shouldn't have hurt her. He mused whether he'd done the right thing by drugging her again and came to the conclusion that it was better than to actually _touch_ her.

"Sir?" Alfred stood in the door, the medical kit in his hands. "I thought you might be looking for this." He walked in and placed the item on the bed.

"Hm?" The younger man had been lost in thought. "Oh, yes, thanks, Alfred." Bruce said when his eyes landed on the medical kit. He couldn't help but feel guilty at how he had treated his only true and loyal friend. "Listen, I-" he paused. What Bruce was about to say sure wasn't easy for him so he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I know you're trying to help and I know you only want for this to be over."

"I do, but I can't stop you, Master Wayne." The butler was about to walk out without another word, but what Bruce said next, made him stop dead in his tracks.

"I'll let her go. When she wakes up, I mean."

Alfred looked his way. "It's the right thing to do. We shouldn't have brought her here in the first place. Vengeance and abduction don't suit you, sir." Bruce nodded his head. "When will she wake up? How much did you give her?" The younger man tore his eyes away, aware of his blunder, and Alfred knew the answer and pursed his lips. _Too much._

"May I ask another question?" His boss gestured for him to go on. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Bruce sighed and tugged a strand of (YN)'s hair behind her ear. "Like you said... Those things don't suit me."

* * *

(YN) came to with a start and gasped for air.

"Welcome back." Bruce's voice sounded from her left and her head immediately darted in his direction. (YN) couldn't tell reality from nightmare and was uncertain about his words. Back as in _it's over_ or back as in _here we go again_? Maybe she had been lucky enough not to remember his torture this time. She chose not to say anything and waited for him to continue.

"How are you feeling?" He didn't sound threatening but (YN) still thought about his question for a while, not sure if she could give him a wrong answer. "I think I'm ok."

She didn't like the way Bruce looked at her after she had said that. _Definitely the wrong answer._

"You won't be once I'm done with you."

_Oh god._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, looks like someone's in trouble.... Nightmare-Bruce is back, just keep that in mind for the next chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

"Come here," Bruce demanded, standing in the middle of the room with his broad intimidating shoulders on display. (YN) knew that whatever he had planned for her next couldn't be good.

"Why?" the girl asked in a quiet, shaky voice. "Because if you don't," he said while rolling up the sleeves of his tight-fitting white shirt. "You will regret it." (YN) gulped.

She assumed it was best not to provoke him and stumbled to her feet. Bruce told her to turn around once she was standing in front of him and (YN) obliged with unsteady legs. She trembled with fear and drew in short breaths through her mouth that were clearly audible in the otherwise quiet room. He just lingered behind her without making a sound, succeeding in flustering her further.

Then (YN) heard him unbuckle his belt. She flinched and wheeled around. "What are you doing?" she asked, even though she had a vague idea.

Bruce's lips turned into a smirk. "No peeking," he said with a wink and placed his hands on her shoulders to spin her back around. The girl tried to edge away from him, but he seized a handful of her hair roughly and yanked her head back. "You stay right here," he growled into her ear. (YN) whimpered and bit the insides of her cheeks, trying to deter herself from begging him not to harm her.

When Bruce let go, (YN) tried to keep as still as possible, a seemingly impossible task as her body was shaking uncontrollably now. She inhaled and exhaled deep breaths, trying to nerve herself for his next move. She didn't have to wait long.

The so-called hero of Gotham pulled her arms behind her back and wrapped his belt around her wrists, tightening it with a sharp tug. Bruce stepped in front of her and ran his fingers through her tousled hair.

"On your knees, love."

 _No_. Her mouth dropped open. "Just like that," he chuckled and she quickly pressed her lips together. He wouldn't make her do _that_ , would he?

(YN) didn't show the slightest inclination to do as she'd been told, just gaping at him, so Bruce forced her to the floor himself. "Stop testing my patience, love," he warned and crouched down in front of her. He then pulled something from his pocket, but hid the object from her in his fist. "Now-- you can either wear this," Bruce said and revealed a ring gag. "Or you can suck my cock like an obedient little whore." (YN) whimpered and her throat constricted at the mere thought of blowing her captor.

She had trouble getting enough air into her lungs as she nearly hyperventilated. He really was going to make her do it and -- reality or not  -- (YN) was at his mercy once again and she would remember and feel everything Bruce did to her. The only comfort she found in that was that she'd be the only one to know what "happened" between the two of them.

"So what's it gonna be, love? Do you want me to hook it into place?" Bruce asked and dangled the object in front of her face. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, contemplating her two options. If her mouth were held open by that ring he would probably roughly fuck her face, and if it weren't he might let her do her own thing and be more gentle -- or at least she hoped so. (YN) therefore shook her head slowly, eyes still closed, not wanting to see what would happen next.

"Attagirl. I was hoping you'd want to demonstrate how good you give head," Bruce said and rose to his full height. (YN) heard him unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and had to fight back tears. _Not real. This isn't real. He's not real._

When he pushed his clothes down and they fell to the floor, the girl let out a silent sob. Bruce regretted that he had already tied her hands together as he had to stroke his shaft a couple of times himself now to make sure he was fully hard.

"Open up." (YN)'s lips that trembled beyond her control parted slowly. "Your eyes as well." She had feared he would say that and braced herself to meet his stare. She looked up at him, his hard-on clearly visible from the corner of her eyes. He held her gaze while he guided his cock into her mouth, sliding the tip in. Bruce let out a satisfied hum and placed a hand against her face, running his thumb over her cheek. "Go on, love."

(YN) inhaled deeply through her nose, as to get ready and started circling her tongue around his tip, massaging it gently. Bruce moaned and encouraged her to keep going. "Just like that." She was disgusted with herself and felt like crying, but kept licking before slowly taking him deeper. He watched as she bobbed her mouth over his cock, halfway and then off, halfway and then off again, over and over. (YN) had paused, taken a breath. Her jaw already ached from his size and she had to stop to relax her muscles.

She hesitated before kissing up and down his shaft instead but Bruce grew impatient quickly. He placed his hand on the back of her head and forced his cock back into her mouth until his head hit her throat lightly and she gagged. (YN)'s breath shook out of her nose. She tried to regulate it as she bobbed her head, back and forth many a time. Her drool and his precum mingled together and ran down her chin.

"You're doing so good, love," Bruce cooed before taking hold of her hair and forcing her up and down his cock repeatedly at a steady pace. At one point, he held her down, his dick deep inside her mouth, pressed against her throat. "Hold your breath," he said and she started to whimper as the seconds passed. (YN) gagged violently and struggled to get out of his grip. He released her and she gasped for air but his cock was soon back between her lips. His hands kept her still and he fucked in and out of her mouth while tears ran down her cheeks.

Bruce was close and the girl thought he was about to cum, but he quickly pulled his cock out, panting heavily. (YN)'s knees hurt and she let herself sink down to sit on her legs. She was just as out of breath as the man towering over her small figure on the floor.

Without a word, Bruce suddenly hoisted her body and shoved her onto the mattress brutally. She landed uncomfortably on her bound arms and let him know so by crying out.

"No! Stop!" (YN) screamed, her voice hoarse, when Bruce walked around the bed so that he could pull her to the the edge of it with her head hanging down the side. "We're not done here, love."

She wanted to escape his next assault but he quickly had one hand around her throat, squeezing just enough to keep her still. "Please." she coughed when she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. "I c- can't brea- breathe. Bruce," (YN) got out, wheezing. With her arms trapped underneath her body, she had difficulties thrashing around-- a feeble attempt to get him to stop choking her. She started to feel light-headed while tiny, black dots blurred her vision that she tried to blink away.

He finally let go and she took in large gulps of air, coughs convulsing her body. (YN)'s face was tear-stained and getting redder and redder as her head was still hanging upside down.

Bruce decided the girl had had enough time to recover and bent his knees slightly so that his dick could enter her mouth once more. He repeatedly slid his cock in and out of her and due to (YN)'s new position, the man was able to go in deeper than before. She gagged anew-- also more violently than before-- but he didn't seem to care. His only concern was to find release.

Bruce's groans grew deeper and louder while more tears and drool ran down the girl's face. (YN) felt his cock twitch in her mouth and he finally came. His hand came back down on her throat, leaving her no choice, but to swallow his cum.

When he finally pulled his dick out of her mouth, (YN) rolled onto her side. Her jaw hurt from being held open so long and her head had started aching from all the blood that had rushed into it. She curled up into a ball, shielding her body as much as she could from Bruce and cried her heart out, sobbing loudly.

She yelped when she felt Bruce's hands on her back even though he was only releasing her from the belt. Once free, (YN) immediately brought her limp arms to her chest, cradling them there.

She had never felt more violated in her life, and knowing that she was only dreaming, didn't make it any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi, surprise, I managed to update!  
> Please please please remember she's only dreaming!  
> I love Brucie, he's a bear, he cares, but not in this story... Well maybe to some extent, yes.
> 
> Also, should you notice any mistakes, I'd appreciate it if you let me know :) I tend to get blind from starring at my texts for too long and hate coming across embarrassing spelling errors later. Plus, I mostly type on my phone, and autocorrect can be a real bitch sometimes. Bye now!


	14. Chapter 14

(YN) hadn't changed position. She still lay on Bruce's bed, arms held tightly to her chest underneath her body. A wet spot had formed on the dark bed sheet from her nonstop crying.

Bruce however had put his clothes back on and came to sit beside her. (YN) felt the mattress dip, and shuffled away from him with a whimper, wishing she could just disappear, or better yet-- wake up. She was tired of having to fight him whether nightmare or reality. The girl felt weak and helpless, and all that crying was depriving her of her strength. She wished desperately to be in Clark's arms, letting him hold her, protect her, shield her from this heartless man who dared to call himself the Dark Knight.

Bruce put a hand on her shoulder to move her on to her back. (YN) had her eyes tightly shut, face brimming with tears. Before he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to her side he had brushed the hair that stuck to (YN)'s cheeks out of her face. "Look at me." His voice was gentle, yet radiated authority.

Another whimper came from (YN) and she shook her head violently, only increasing her headache. "(YN)", he said, this time more firmly and she knew she had to comply with his demand. Her eyes were red and she was still shedding tears. Bruce wiped at them with the back of his hand and the girl pressed her head into the mattress, not wanting his hands on her body. "You need to stop crying, you're only hurting yourself."

"I- I c-can't," the girl sobbed and blinked repeatedly to stop new tears from forming, without any success. (YN) mulled over his words, musing why he'd cared about her well-being all of a sudden. This was probably just another cruel method to mess with her head.

"I'll get you something to help with those tears running down your face," Bruce said, and the girl quickly held on to his shirt to keep him from standing up. "N- no! Please, I'll stop," she got out, trying to pull herself together. (YN) didn't trust his intentions. She knew all of this was a game-- a sick twisted game. The corners of his mouth turned upwards as if he'd discerned the girl's suspicion of his next move.

He left her side, but she was too afraid to observe what he was doing. Instead she listened to his footsteps. Before she had the chance to react, Bruce had pressed a soft fabric over her eyes. (YN) flinched and tried to get up, voicing her protests, but he was pushing her into the mattress by her shoulders. "Shhhhh," he soothed while securing the blindfold into place with a tight knot.

"No, please!" (YN) tried to pull at Bruce's hands, but he suddenly made her sit up and dragged her off the bed. He hooked an arm around her elbows to weaken her struggles and moved her into another room.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked fearfully while trying to jerk her arms free.

"Stop fighting me, love," he growled into her ear and shoved her to the floor. (YN) grunted. She was lucky enough to land on her hands, catching most of the fall. She wanted to take the blindfold off, but Bruce was on her again.

He held her wrists in front of her and bound them with a long piece of rope that bit into her skin. "Ow," (YN) hissed. "Bruce, please." He ignored her and continued restraining her body. Her legs were next. Bruce cuffed her ankles to either end of a spreader bar, forcing her legs apart effectively. The girl whined when she was coerced to stand on her tiptoes by Bruce who had threaded the other end of the rope through a hook on the ceiling and pulled her up. (YN) groaned in pain from the stretch and tugged on her ties. "Please let me down. Bruce,  _please_  let me down," she begged, breathing heavily.

His reply was roughly stuffing a ball gag into her mouth. She whined and tried to shake her head to make it harder for him to buckle it into place, but he succeeded anyway. (YN) winced and whimpered when Bruce cupped her cheek. "Remember that feeling, love?" Another whimper left her. "I know it hurts," Bruce said lowly while caressing her face with his thumb. "But it's supposed to." (YN) drew in short breaths through her nose, having difficulties to even out her breathing as a new wave of panic washed over her abused body.

"I'll help you get your mind off the pain," Bruce said and undid her pants. She tried to yank on the rope while her pathetic cries reverberated around the room. She couldn't see the devious look on her captor's face when he only tugged on her panties rather than stripping her. Maybe it was because of the way he had pinioned her? (YN) yelped when Bruce slipped something into her underwear that pressed against her sex as soon as he let go of the thin material.

"Would you like to know what comes next, love?" he asked in a whisper, dangerously close to her face. (YN)'s breaths still came out ragged and she meekly shook her head. Before drawing back, Bruce kissed the corner of her mouth where a thin string of saliva had started to run down her chin. She didn't have to mull over his words, foreboding what he'd meant by them.

"You," he gnarled, confirming her theory when he pressed a button on the remote control in his hands. The object trapped in her panties started buzzing and an involuntary moan came from behind her gag as the vibrator stimulated her clit.

Bruce watched her vulnerable body with his signature crooked smirk, clearly pleased with himself. (YN)'s hips were writhing, barely noticeable to the man's eyes though, given that the stretch of her body didn't allow much movement. She had difficulties standing on her tiptoes as the orgasm built inside of her. Her moans and grunts echoed off the walls loudly.

She was soon overcome with forced pleasure and puffed through her nose when the constant vibrations finally stopped. (YN)'s body hung limply in the ropes, an angry red appearing around her tied wrists. She heard Bruce's slow footsteps coming in her direction. "Thanks for the show. Sorry I can't stay for the rest of it."

The girl's head snapped up and she let out a questioning sound behind the bit between her lips. Bruce chuckled. "You didn't really think this was it, love?"

The vibrator came back to life, making (YN) cry out even louder. Her clit was still sensitive from her previous orgasm and she wasn't ready for another one. Bruce left, leaving her no choice, but to reach her next high almost painfully. She didn't get a break. The vibrator kept torturing her clit over and over, ripping orgasm after orgasm from her exhausted body. (YN) had stopped counting at some point. She came to terms with the helpless state in her contraption, stopped struggling, and let the rope hold her body up. She gave up supporting her weight, not even wanting to try to stand on her tiptoes any longer. The girl had also stopped feeling her wrists that had gone completely numb from the pain. Silent tears continued to soak her blindfold.

Some time passed before (YN) endured another excruciating forced orgasm that made her body shake and tremble uncontrollably. She was now downright screaming behind her gag. She thought the battery had died before finally blacking out. 

* * *

Bruce was standing in front of the window front, looking out at the darkening sky with a typical concerned expression on his face. The door creaked open and Alfred came into his bedroom. "I got the kryptonite, sir," he said and walked towards the bed where (YN) lay, still unconscious. The girl looked clearly distressed and quivered in her sleep. He inquired after her and Bruce let out a deep sigh.

The young man had been occupying the armchair in the corner of his bedroom to keep an eye on (YN). The first time he had heard her stir and groan in discomfort, he had gotten up to be close to her, maybe to stroke her hand, to let her know she was there with him. However, Bruce recoiled when his name passed her lips, clearly begging him to stop. He didn't know what she'd meant, but he had opted to stand next to the bed instead.

"She's... been like that."

Alfred heaved a sigh. "Poor girl. I wonder what she's going through."

Bruce turned to look at his butler, the frown not leaving his face. "Look at her wrists." Alfred appeared to be more than confused but did as suggested. What he saw made him frown as well. "They're-"

"Red," the younger man finished the Brit's sentence. "She's tied up." Alfred let out another sigh. "Isn't there anything we can do to pull her from the nightmare, master Wayne?"

Bruce shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know there isn't, Alfred."

"I do," the older man mumbled and opened the aid kit that Bruce had made use of to bandage (YN)'s bloody knuckles. Alfred went through the items inside of it until he came across an ointment. "Ah, here it is," he said in his thick British accent.

"What's that?" Bruce asked, perking his eyebrows up when his butler unscrewed the cap. "An ointment that should help with the burn."

"You really think she's going to feel some relief?" Bruce asked, not convinced by Alfred's idea.

"She won't now, no. But the less pain she'll feel when she wakes up the better. Wouldn't you agree, sir?"

The addressed man snorted. "Of course, yes, obviously," he said and watched Alfred apply the ointment. The butler's touch was gentle, careful not to hurt (YN) further. He massaged the thick substance into her skin, stopping immediately as soon as the girl cringed.

Bruce knelt beside the bed to give her the shot of the freshly liquefied kryptonite. He did want to let her go, but not until she woke up. He still needed to figure out a plan on how to reunite the girl with her lover without coming off as the bad guy, even though that was his exact role in this twisted scenario. The Dark Knight of Gotham would bet his life that Superman would attack his city as soon as he'd find out about his girlfriend's encounter with him.

Bruce slowly pushed the needle into her skin and almost fell backwards when (YN)'s eyes suddenly snapped open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the patience, I appreciate it! And thanks for the kudos you guys have left :)


	15. Chapter 15

Bruce and Alfred exchanged a worried look. (YN) lay motionless on the bed, her eyes fixated on the ceiling. Her chest was rising and falling slowly.

"(YN)?" the younger man tried, a petty attempt at bringing her back. She remained silent, like she was paralyzed. "I don't understand," Bruce muttered, studying the girl's face attentively. "This isn't supposed to happen."

Alfred cleared his throat awkwardly. "Master Wayne?" he said, catching his boss' attention. He seemed nervous and looked guilty, Bruce found, so he looked at his butler expectantly, waiting for him to go on. "Now don't be mad, but I..." he hesitated. "You what?" the other man in the room demanded, his voice gruff. "I cut the drug with water. I had the feeling you would lash out at miss (YN)."

Bruce blinked a couple of times, letting Alfred's words sink in. He wasn't angry, nor did he feel deceived. In fact, he was grateful for the Brit's sense of foreboding and knowing him so well. Alfred's confession explained why (YN) had woken up so soon, but her current state remained a mystery. Bruce nodded, showing his understanding, before saying, "But what happened to her wrists? Lex assured me this drug was made to invade its victim's brain, not the body. He said there wouldn't be any physical abuses."

Alfred raised his eyebrows. "I don't think the words of Lex Luthor can be trusted, master Wayne... No offense," he said. Bruce snorted. "None taken, Alfred. I will have a word with Lex as soon as this is over..." He leaned forward to hover right above (YN)'s face. He said her name more loudly this time, and brought a hand up to her cheek and she finally snapped.

Her eyes met his at once and she tried to get him off her, screaming, shoving, kicking. "Get away from me! Get away from me!" she shrieked. Alfred had drawn back, leaving Bruce to practically wrestle with (YN). The younger man pinned her wrists to the mattress, like he had done in her drugged condition, and she lost it. "Hey! Hey, calm down!" But the girl kept struggling, trying frantically to break free from his hold, while continuing to cry and beg for help. "It's over! You're here with us! (YN), stop!" Bruce roared over her yelling. He needed to do something about her meltdown, the best he could come up with was slapping her across the face. The impact threw her face to the side and she finally noticed the other man in the room. Alfred's expression read deep concern, his forehead wrinkled. His presence alone was enough though to give (YN) some sort of comfort as she stilled and kept her eyes on the older man. Alfred crouched down in front of her, the corner of his lips turning up into a pitiful smile. "It's okay, miss. You're okay," he said softly to affirm Bruce's reassurances. (YN) closed her eyes, a silent tear running down her face. She clamped her lips together in order to suppress her sobs. She felt Bruce's hands leave her wrists and she brought them up to her chest, shielding her bandaged knuckles protectively.

The girl's quiet whimpers filled the room while both men looked at each other, both seemingly incapable of coping with the situation.

Bruce let out a deep sigh. He still needed to get the kryptonite into her system, so he picked up the syringe. "(YN)," he said, trying to copy Alfred's soothing tone. She winced just the same. "Please," (YN) whispered. "Please, don't. I'll do anything." "I'm not-" he started, but Alfred interrupted him, fearing another meltdown.

"Sir, I think it would be best if you left the room," he suggested. Bruce frowned. "Why?" The butler heaved a sigh before gesturing towards (YN) as if to say, _"You've done enough."_

The younger man opened his mouth to object, but the look his butler gave him barred him from doing so. Instead, he nodded once and left Alfred to take care of (YN).

"Miss (YN)? Would you like to talk about what happened?" Alfred asked, but (YN) shook her head. "It might help?" he added, hoping to console the crying girl. "Please let me go," she said in a quiet, tired voice, opening her eyes to plead with the butler. "I- I won't tell Clark about this. _Please._ " Her body was sore and she trembled all over. She had difficulties keeping her eyes open, longing after some peaceful, dreamless rest. (YN) didn't even notice Alfred pushing the needle into her skin as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Master Wayne," Alfred interrupted his rant. "What? You know I'm right, hadn't he-" "Master Wayne!" the butler said again, voice raised. The younger man narrowed his eyes. Alfred gestured behind him, and Bruce swiveled his head. (YN) stood in the door frame, seeming timid and hesitant to set foot inside the kitchen. Bruce rushed up from the bar stool he was occupying. "(YN)."

"I wasn't eaves- I mean- I woke up. I heard your voices- I just-" she stumbled over her own words, breathing heavily, and tugged a strand of hair behind her ear.  "That's alright, miss. Come sit," Alfred said, taking a careful step in her direction. "I'll make you some tea." (YN) shifted her feet warily, her chest quivering, eyes fixated on Bruce, who stared right back at her. "(YN), we need to talk," he said. She gulped nervously. Only after Alfred had taken her hand in his, did the girl take her eyes off Bruce. She let the butler guide her to the kitchen table. He pulled a chair out for her and she cautiously sat down. Bruce joined her, and took a seat next to her.

The older man placed down a tea cup in front of the girl. (YN) looked up at him, wanting to thank him, but he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, letting her know she didn't have to.

Bruce said her name to get her attention and she turned her head to him, but avoided his gaze, while trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"How's your hand?" Bruce asked. (YN) took a deep breath, then whispered, "Why do you care?" He heaved a sigh- something he did a lot lately. "I care because I did this to you." Her eyes met his, but she didn't say anything, knowing he was right. "I'm sorry," he added.

"Why?" (YN) asked, her voice still barely above a whisper. "I told you. Because I-" Bruce began, but the girl interrupted him. "No! Why am I here? What do you want with me? Why are you hurting me?" she asked, pain evident in her tone, tears welling up in her eyes. The hero averted his eyes, feeling ashamed of what he had done to get revenge. "Superman had to learn his place. He killed so many people that day. He-" "He didn't kill anyone!" (YN) cried out. "People died that day, but _he_ didn't kill them. Superman needed to stop the attacks. So many more would have lost their life, if it hadn't been for him!"

Bruce stood up. "Those were my men out there!" he yelled, pointing a finger outside the window. (YN) flinched and edged away from him. "He didn't mean for any of that to happen," she said quietly, wiping at her eyes. "It doesn't matter. What's done is done," Bruce answered, his voice somewhat calm again, not wanting to scare her off again.

"So you did this out of spite?" she asked, the tears freely running down her face. "You used me to get back at him even though I had nothing to do with this?"

The man hung is head low. "Yes." The girl sniveled. "Do you have any idea of what you've put me through?" she asked, her voice breaking. Bruce looked at her and shook his head. (YN) took in a sharp breath. She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs.

Bruce stood with his hands behind his back, a look of sadness and regret in his hazel eyes. "I'm sorry," he said earnestly. Silence surrounded as (YN) dried her tears.

"Enough to let me go?" she asked.

"Yes."

Her eyes turned suspiciously on him. There had to be a catch.

"On one condition. I can't have your boyfriend attacking my city when he finds out I held you here against your will. You have to let Batman take you back to Metropolis and tell Superman he saved you from some maniac."

She blinked at him, not missing how he had called Gotham _his_ city, and then, understanding, let out a cry of disbelief. "Batman?" (YN) repeated incredulously. Was he actually saying what she thought he was saying? "Are you...?"

Bruce laughed. "What? Batman?" She stared at him. "You were in my..." The girl dreaded to tell him about what she had seen. "Nightmare?" Bruce offered and (YN) slowly nodded her head. "Sorry to disappoint." her captor said. "You will have to stay with me for another couple of days," he added matter-of-factly.

"Why?" she voiced her protest. "He probably finds it more important to fight actual crime than to take part in some made-up scheme," Bruce elaborated, but (YN) didn't understand. "Why can't you just let me go? Please! I won't say a word to Clark, I swear!" "He's already on to me. It has to be done my way, I'm sorry."

"Master Wayne?" Alfred, who had watched them quietly, began to speak, coming to Bruce's rescue, and both him and (YN) turned their attention to him. "Shall I contact the bat?" The younger man looked at him, perplexed, as if he had forgotten all about his butler's presence."Yes. Please do." "Very well. Excuse me."

"How come you don't trust me, but I have to trust you?" (YN) mumbled when Alfred was gone. "You don't have to," Bruce answered. "You just have to stick to the plan," he added and abandoned her, disappearing into the hallway.

(YN) grabbed her tea cup and threw it against the wall, a distressed scream escaping her. She regretted her little outburst at once, knowing that Alfred would have to clean up the mess she had made. She hurried over to the spot where the shards lay spread across the floor and picked the pieces up one by one. In her carelessness, (YN) rammed a bigger piece right into her hand- like she hadn't suffered enough already. She groaned in pain and fell back onto her bottom.

"(YN)? What are you-?" Bruce cut himself of when he found the girl on the floor, blood tripping from her hand. He had heard the noise of glass breaking, but had decided to give her a moment, letting her calm down- obviously another one of his mistakes. He rushed to her side and got down to his knees. Bruce carefully took her hand to examine the damage, and (YN) whimpered, her lips pressed together tightly. The fragment dug deep into her skin and some of her blood landed on Bruce's dress pants. Noticing, she said, "I'm sorry," and tried to pull her hand away in order to not further stain the man's clothes. "Don't worry about it," he said appeasingly. "We need to get this out of your hand. Can you get up?" (YN) nodded her head and got to her feet with a little bit of Bruce's help. He walked her over to the kitchen sink and ran the cold water, before taking a deep breath. "Ready?" She shook her head, tears in her eyes. "I know." Bruce soothed.

(YN)'s breaths came in ragged as she squeezed her eyes shut- a silent signal to let Bruce know to get it over with. He quickly brought her hand under the stream of water after he had pulled the fragment from her skin. (YN) had hissed in pain and pressed her forehead against Bruce's shoulder. He turned of the tap and reached for a kitchen towel to wrap it around her wound.

When Bruce was done he used his free hand to stroke the back of (YN)'s head softly. She cried quietly, faintly shuddering now and then, while he continued his gentle caressing.

Alfred appeared in the doorframe, a puzzled expression on his face when he spotted Bruce and (YN). The younger man met his butler's eyes, who gave him a look that read, _"You two,"_ and shook his head with a small smile. Bruce rolled his eyes, and found it was time he and (YN) broke apart. He held her at arm's length, searching her eyes. "Do you want me to take you upstairs?"

"Please," was all (YN) got out. She still hadn't completely recovered from the drug, and still felt woozy from time to time, just like the first time, when she had spent a couple of days in bed with Clark afterwards.

The girl didn't protest when Bruce picked her up to carry her upstairs. He stopped next to Alfred. "Maybe some soup later??" Bruce suggested and Alfred nodded his agreement.

Bruce gently lay (YN) down on top of the bed in the guest room. She had her eyes already closed and snuggled into the pillows. Bruce tiptoed out of the room to get the medical kit. When he came back he sat down next to (YN), and took the kitchen towel of her hand. She winced. "Ow," she whined feebly. "Sorry," Bruce muttered and took a closer look at the cut in her hand. Luckily, the bleeding had stopped, so he decided she didn't need stitches. He placed some gauze into her palm and started wrapping bandages around her hand, practiced, like he had done to her knuckles.

"Thank you," (YN) whispered, and he let out a hum, acknowledging her gratitude. "Bruce?" she asked low-voiced. "Yes?" She opened her tired eyes to meet his. "Can I call Clark? Tell him that I'm okay?" He remained silent for a while, then let out a sigh, and promised, "Tomorrow. I'll work it into the plan." She voiced another quiet thank-you before her eyes fluttered closed, and she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually wanted to bring this to an end in this chapter, but y'all's comments and kudos made me reconsider, and I came up with a different plot. Hope you guys enjoy(ed) Bruce's softer side, and the new direction of the story. Let me know or shoot me ideas!
> 
> And as always: Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

"Is this okay?" Bruce asked with concern, his voice low and soothing. "Mh hm," (YN) hummed. She had her eyes shut as she pulled him closer to further demonstrate her approval, his erection going in deeper between her legs. She took in shallow breaths, feeling her walls stretch around Bruce's hard-on while he waited patiently for her consent to start moving. (YN) opened her eyes, and flushed faintly when she saw that the man above her was studying her face intently. She gave him a small, shy smile that he returned, only his was reassuring and appeasing.

(YN) inhaled shakily but deeply, and gave a slight nod of her head. Bruce noted her tension. His eyes wandered down to her mouth. He dipped his head to press his lips to hers and felt her body relax. He used the kiss as an act of distraction, and slowly slid out of her entrance. She opened her mouth to let out a breathy moan that was quickly swallowed by Bruce as he slipped his tongue in, and swirled it around hers.

He began thrusting, setting a steady pace quickly, their hips colliding as he drove his thick cock in and out of (YN). She soon bit her lip, gradually getting lost in the pleasure that started to build up within her body.

Bruce uttered a groan whenever he had his shaft as far inside of her as he could go, and squeezed his eyes shut. He held back, trying hard not to shove their hips together harshly, his intention of being gentle branded on his mind. This wasn't about him- it was about her, and making up for all the times he'd hurt her. (YN) quietly moaned and held on to Bruce's back tightly, clawing, wanting to feel his body as near to hers as seemingly possible, like a reassurance of being safe with him.

She closed her eyes again and pressed her head into the mattress, her back arching. Bruce dropped to her face, his mouth on hers again, all the while muttering words of regret against her lips. "Shhh," she shushed him gingerly. Her hands moved from his broad shoulders to his head. She wiped beads of sweat from his forehead before sinking her fingers into his hair, pulling him down to deepen their kiss as a proof of her forgiveness. (YN) didn't want to think about the past couple of days; her only desire was to feel his skin on hers.

Bruce was being so gentle with her as he continued to slowly push into her. She jerked and trembled beneath him when he brought a hand down to brush her clit. She gasped from the abrupt contact and bucked her hips, whispering his name...

(YN) woke up with a start, panting and clutching her chest, feeling like she had just escaped another nightmare, only this time it hadn't been painful and torturous. She caught her breath while rubbing her eyes. An inexplicable heat overcame her body and she tossed her blanket to the floor. (YN) then climbed out of bed and sneaked out of her room. She made her way to the kitchen, careful not to make a sound, and left all lights off as well. Having arrived, she opened the fridge, disappointed not to find what she was looking for. She started going through the cabinets, fumbling around in the dark with her bandaged hands.

She jumped when the lights suddenly turned on.

"(YN)?" It was Bruce. She felt caught, like she shouldn't be wandering around the house at night, and quickly got to her feet. "It's not what it looks like! I was just looking for something- I... needed a drink," she explained while looking to the floor, unable to meet his gaze after the inappropriate dream she had just woken up from. Bruce sighed, but not out of annoyance. "Another nightmare?" He asked cautiously, wondering if the drug had completely worn off yet. "Something like that," she mumbled. Bruce walked off without a word, leaving (YN) a little dumbstruck as she watched him disappear.

He came back quickly, a bottle of scotch in his hand. "Living room," he answered her silent question before opening a cabinet to retrieve two glasses. Bruce poured some liquid for the two of them and motioned for (YN) to come over.

She accepted the glass he offered her quietly and downed the scotch at one swallow. Bruce watched her with a worried expression. "What happened?" he asked, expecting the worst already, but (YN) remained silent while she poured herself another drink. After that one was gone as well, she took in a deep breath, and leaned against the kitchen counter. "I had a dream about you," she admitted, whispering. His face fell. "I'm sorry," he said, getting the wrong idea.

"No, it wasn't... It wasn't a-" she cut herself off, flushing a deep red, too embarrassed to voice what Bruce had been doing to her in her dream. He looked slightly confused, not catching on to her reaction. Bruce guessed the heat that showed on her skin had come from the burning of the scotch. But then why couldn't she meet his eyes? It suddenly became clear to him, and he seemed a little flustered himself as he understood. "Oh." He hurriedly emptied his glass, not knowing what else to do, the new information calling for more alcohol. (YN) ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah."

"Was it like... the others? Did you... I mean did you... feel it?" Bruce hesitated, not wishing to be boorish and inquisitive. He added, "Physically?" The pounding of (YN)'s heart increased, and she gave a faint shudder. She nodded her head slowly, not trusting her voice.

Bruce filled his glass anew, needing more of that scotch after what he had just learned. She held her glass next to his, signaling that she was in need of more liquor as well, and he complied with her request. "At first, I thought I was back, but this time was different," (YN) spoke in a quiet voice in the still kitchen. "You don't have to talk about it," Bruce said, afraid old feelings could resurface, making her scared of him again. "I know," she said after a long pause. "But I'll listen," he told her before adding, "If that's what you need."

(YN) blinked, looking up at him. "I don't think you'd wanna hear it." Bruce couldn't blame her for the accusation after what he had done to her.

"Tell me how this time was different."

(YN) eyed him candidly. "You didn't tie me up," she disclosed, her voice so low he had to edge closer to her to catch all of her words. He had already figured as much from the red marks around her wrists that she was tied up when he had last knocked her out. But her confession made it sound like she had also been restrained when he had spiked her drink at Lex's party. "I... We both wanted it."

Bruce gaped at her, letting her words sink in. "What did I usually do to you?" he then wanted to know, hoping it was all right to ask her questions. (YN) shook her head, snorting a tad. "You..." She took in another deep breath. "You forced yourself on me." He could see the pain in her eyes at the memory. "I'm sorry. I wasn't myself, overcome with rage and my obsession with revenge. If I could I would-" She interrupted his apology. It reminded her of the one in her previous dream. "It wasn't really you." "I know, but... I didn't treat you right. Nightmare or... Here. I had dark thoughts, too, you know." he sighed, incapable of finding the right words to say. (YN) suddenly remembered the ball gag and the note in her hotel room, and asked him about it, but he just had his brows furrowed again. "No, I didn't place it there. I left as soon as you had entered the building."

She had finished her drink once more, and played with the now empty glass in her hands, speechless herself. Maybe her anxiety had played tricks on her mind and she really had imagined that.

Bruce cleared his throat, but before he could say anything else, (YN) excused herself back to bed and walked off, not trusting herself around him. Once in her room, she paced up and down, pulling on her hair in the process. Something was off. Something inside of her wasn't right. The girl collided on her bed and groaned into her pillow. She tried falling asleep, but all she did was toss and turn, and before she knew it, she stood in front of Bruce's bedroom door.

(YN) entered soundlessly, trying to avoid waking him up. However, what she saw next made her freeze to the spot and she held her breath. Bruce stood bare-naked in front of his closet, searching his drawers after the shower he had, completely unaware of the girl that had come in and was staring at his backside. Her mouth was slightly agape as her eyes wandered over his defined body. Bruce turned around and dropped the clothes he was holding when he noticed (YN)'s presence. She snapped out of her trance and wanted to apologize, but no words came out. A moment passed in which both just gawked at each other before (YN) finally managed to utter a sorry, and left his room, slamming the door.

She stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall, crushed and overwhelmed with emotions she couldn't quite identify. What was happening to her? She sank down to the floor. Bruce's door opened and he emerged fully dressed in a shirt and sweats. "(YN)?" She didn't look at him.

He approached her and crouched down next to her. "Why do I always find you on the ground?" His attempt at making her laugh worked- even if only a little- and she turned her head to face him.

"I'm so confused," (YN) told him as he studied her carefully. "Confused how?" Bruce didn't understand where this was coming from, not seeing her inner conflict, which is why what she did next took him completely off guard.

(YN) inched closer to Bruce, eyes not leaving his, and slowly leaned in for a kiss. He was dumbstruck, lost for words as it appeared. She pulled away, and brought a hand over her mouth. "I don't know what's wrong with me," she finally whispered, feeling her throat clotted with tears, her lips trembling. "I'm sorry."

Bruce failed to respond, considering what to do next. He then shook his head before pulling (YN)'s hand away gently. "Don't be," he said and crashed his lips to hers. She knew already that this was wrong, but for some opaque reason his mouth on hers felt _right._

She could taste the whiskey on both of their tongues as they met in a more fervent kiss. Bruce's hand cupped her cheek gently, and he kept it there when they broke apart, both out of breath. Her head raced with thoughts- thoughts she couldn't grasp as she stared at Bruce, leaning into his touch absent-mindedly. He blamed the drug for her behavior- probably the result of some odd side-effect that Lex would better explain to him soon. Still, Bruce knew he shouldn't take advantage, but he was selfish and needed her to know that he wasn't the monster she had first encountered a couple of months ago.

"Bruce?" (YN) whispered, trying to pull him from his thoughts. "Hm?" came from him. His eyes were still not focused on the girl. She said his name again, more firmly, but still not loud enough for her voice to echo through the hallway. His eyes finally landed on hers. Bruce was surprised at the way (YN) was looking at him. She had a shy smile on her lips, and even though they were in the dimly-lit hallway, he could make out the emotion behind her eyes: care.

She placed her hand over his that still lay on her cheek and pulled it away from her face. She got off the floor, bringing Bruce up with her. (YN) stepped backwards, his hand still in hers and they walked into his bedroom together.

Bruce closed the door after they had entered. When he noticed she was pulling him towards his bed, he stopped in his tracks. Did she want to spend the night in his bed or did she want to spend the night with him? Maybe she just didn't want to be alone?

(YN) looked up at him through big eyes while chewing on her bottom lip, and tugged on his hand. Bruce tried to sift out her intention from her eyes. But only when he heard (YN)'s whisper did he know what she wanted.

"Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, who would have thought...?
> 
> Hi folks, nice to see you're still there and thanks for bringing up the number on the reads as well as the kudos. You guys are awesome! Thanks so much! Remember y'all can always leave your thoughts or requests. I also do one-shots as some of you might have noticed already, so if there's something you would like to have written - hit me up! :)


	17. Chapter 17

"You made love to her?" Alfred asked, processing what he had just come to learn. Bruce had shared with him vaguely what had happened with (YN) last night.

Bruce cleared his throat, fidgeting on his chair a little uncomfortably. This was an odd conversation to have with his butler. "If that's what you want to call it, then _yes_ ," he said before taking a bite of his toast and downing it with his coffee. "Does this mean there will be a next generation of Waynes after all?" Bruce raised his brows at Alfred, finding his mocking question a little out of place given the serious topic. "Never mind," he quickly added, bringing his hands up apologetically. "But how could this have happened? She can't possibly have _feelings_ for you after- well," Alfred said, waving his hands about. Bruce sighed. He couldn't give his butler a reasonable answer. He didn't understand last night's incident himself. All Bruce knew was that he had liked his body pressed to (YN)'s more than he should have. "A side effect, I believe," he shared his assumption. 'Something's clouding her mind.'

Alfred frowned slightly. "You need to have that conversation with a certain Luthor," he said sternly. "I know, Alfred. I _know_ ," Bruce answered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Allow me to ask you a question, sir. Do you still intend to let miss (YN) go?" Alfred asked even though he believed to know the answer already. "You won't let it get in the way of your plan, will you, Master Wayne?"

Bruce looked up abruptly. His plan hadn't even crossed his mind. She wasn't really a prisoner in his house anymore, was she? "Of course not. We will stick to the plan. We _have_ to stick to the plan," he affirmed even though there was a part of him that would rather abandon the plan and hide (YN) forever. "Then we shall not forget about the kryptonite, sir," Alfred said, sliding a freshly filled syringe across the table. Bruce caught it before it could fall to the floor. He stood up and prepared a tray with breakfast for (YN).

"Breakfast in bed?" Alfred commented curiously, causing Bruce to roll his eyes. "Is there a problem with that?" he said, sounding a tad annoyed. "Not at all, master Wayne," Alfred said. "I think you _like_ her," he added and Bruce snorted at the remark. "She needs to eat something," Bruce defended himself while filling a mug with coffee. He picked up the syringe, pulled the plunger from the barrel and mixed in the kryptonite, the dark color of the coffee hiding any evidence of the added green liquid.

"Smart," Alfred complimented. "Just one more thing," he said and left the kitchen. Bruce watched him disappear into the foyer, wearing a skeptical expression. He groaned when Alfred came back with a single white daisy pom. He put the flower into a vase and placed it onto the tray with a grin. "Now you can go, sir." Bruce looked at Alfred with a set smile before making his way upstairs, balancing the tray on his hands.

He pressed down the door handle with his elbow and pushed the door open with his shoulder.

A soft breeze went through the room.

(YN) was standing outside on the deck, the flat sheet from Bruce's bed wrapped around her naked body. She observed the lake, watching the morning fog dance above the shimmering water. The sun was slowly rising, tinting the sky in soft blues and the clouds in soft pinks.

Bruce followed her out onto the deck. (YN) turned to face him when she heard his footsteps on the wood. "Good morning," she said with a smile that turned into a beam as soon as her eyes landed on the tray in his hands. "You made breakfast?" (YN) asked, smitten with surprise. "I did. And I had hoped you would still be in bed," Bruce answered with a small smile of his own. "I couldn't resist. It's so beautiful out here," (YN) said dreamily, taking a deep breath of the crisp morning air. "It is," Bruce agreed quietly, and (YN) wasn't sure whether he meant the  scenery or her. Naturally, she blushed and bit her lower lip. Bruce noticed her flustered expression, but didn't say anything about it. Instead, he put down the tray and sat down. He signaled (YN) to come join him on the floor and she happily obliged. When she noticed that there was only enough food for one person on the tray she frowned. "Aren't you going to eat?" (YN) asked. "I already have. I got up at 6," Bruce explained. "Oh," was all she said to that. He didn't like the bleak expression on (YN)'s face and to cheer her up he quickly suggested, "Maybe we can share the orange juice?" Her smile reappeared and she quickly grabbed the coffee mug. "You can drink it. I'd rather have this coffee all to myself."

"Thanks." Bruce forced a laugh, hoping it came across genuine as he suddenly felt bad about spiking the beverage. (YN) took a sip and hummed appreciatively before biting into the bagel that Bruce had spread with cream cheese. She inched closer to him to rest her head on his shoulder and continued to eat. They listened to the birds chirp in the woods and watched how the wind stirred the water.

Bruce had wrapped his arm around (YN) at some point and was now mindlessly running his fingers up and down her skin. She shivered from his light touch, memories from the previous night flooding back.

"Bruce?" (YN) asked to pull him from his own thoughts. "Yes?" he answered and turned his face in her direction. She showed him what she wanted by giving him a fiery kiss. Bruce found (YN) had a particular way of catching him off-guard that he didn't mind one bit. She swung her leg across his lap, straddling him, revealing more of her skin when the sheet slid up in the process. He placed his hands on her her upper thighs, squeezing softly. (YN)'s hands moved up to his hair. She pulled lightly, careful not to tear the cut open in her palm. Without (YN) holding the sheet up, it fell around her waist, exposing her bare upper body to Bruce who wasted no time in fondling her breasts. "Mmmh, that feels good," (YN) rasped, prompting him to grope her harder. She started undulating her hips in response, the friction educing a deep groan from Bruce. He sucked (YN)'s bottom lip into his mouth while she set to taking off his clothes. They broke apart shortly to pull Bruce's shirt over his head. Once off, they immediately pressed their lips together again. Both splayed their hands across each other's back, wanting to feel as much of each other's skin as possible.

Bruce lay down on the deck, bringing (YN) down with him. She was bent over him, her boobs just within reach teasingly. (YN) held her body up by supporting her weight with her uninjured hand on his chest and kept moving her hips.

Bruce pinched her nipples, rolling them between his fingers tenderly, lavishing them with attention. (YN) threw her head back, uttering a moan while grinding her crotch against his harder. He stopped his gentle assault on her breasts and placed his hands on either side of her hips, lifting her up so he could slide his sweats down his legs. Bruce kicked them off and (YN) closed her hand around the base of his cock straightaway, jerking him gently to the tip. He drew in a sharp breath and thrust his hips up in response.

They were both so lost in each other's touches that time seemed to slow for them. Every touch was thought-out, fully aware of the body parts they wanted to caress, making sure the other felt everything.

(YN) pulled the blanket away from her body. She didn't like how it separated her from his body heat and it would be in the way of what she wanted to do next. (YN) positioned herself above Bruce's thick and hot dick. They held each other's gaze while she slid down onto him and he laced their fingers together gently.

"Fast or slow?" (YN) whispered shakily, unsure of what Bruce liked. Last night, he had tried his best to be careful and mindful, doing everything to make her feel safe and taken care of.

Bruce smiled at her warmly, finding her question sweet and innocent. He wondered how he could have hurt her. How could he let her go now? They acted like a couple that had just fallen in love. Bruce was aware of the catch the whole situation had, but he pushed the thought away. Dealing with the drug, Lex and Superman had to wait.

"You set the pace, love," he cooed. A slight frown appeared on (YN)'s face. "What did you call me?" she asked. Bruce copied her expression. "I- uh- called you love." She shrugged whatever had crossed her mind off and broke into a small smile. (YN) then leaned down to brush his lips. "Slow," she whispered, and Bruce relaxed into the kiss.

The sunlight engulfed the two of them in a golden glow. The water sparkled, the lingering morning fog long gone. And Bruce actually felt like they were making love in the early morning sun. 

* * *

"She's been missing for days, mom. I don't know what else to do anymore."

Clark had flown out to see his mother, desperate to find some sort of comfort with her. He still hadn't heard from (YN). And it was beyond his comprehension why he couldn't detect her. He ignored every cry for help that reached his ears. Finding his girlfriend was is number one priority. He had gotten to the point where he didn't care much for the rest of the world anymore. 

Martha sat next to him on the couch. She petted his hand softly. She didn't dare to share with Clark what she really thought about (YN)'s sudden disappearance and assured him that she would come back to him. "You said Bruce Wayne had spiked her drink once and she lay unconscious on your bed for a few days afterwards? What if that happened again? Maybe you can't make out her voice because she can't talk? Why don't you go back to his house? Search it?" Martha suggested. Clark buried his hands in his face. He hadn't slept for days, roaming the streets of different cities every night. "I can't do that. I don't have any proof that he has her and I can't have the news display me as the alien that breaks into other people's homes. I don't know how to find her!" Clark suddenly yelled, making his mother cringe and pull her hand away. "The GCPD doesn't do anything to help and told me not spread lies about their sacred business man. I've never felt so helpless, mom." Martha pulled him in for a hug, her heart breaking for the only son she had. "She will come back. I'm sure. There's a missing person report about her on the news and she's in the papers as well. You will find her, Clark. You're Superman."

* * *

Alfred looked up from the device he was repairing when he heard the elevator arrive in the Batcave.

"Ah, master Wayne, finished already?" Alfred asked, making Bruce narrow his eyes at him for the suggestive allusion. "The kitchen has a window front, too, sir. You should know. You had it designed that way."

Bruce's mouth stood slightly agape. "How much did you see?" Alfred set to casually continuing his work. "Not to worry, Master Wayne. I've had the decency to leave the room when things got..." He looked up from the device. "Steamy." Bruce shook his head slightly. "Thank you." A little pause. "Anyway, I just came down here to tell you that I'm heading to LexCorp."

"As Bruce Wayne or the bat?" Alfred asked.

"The bat," Bruce answered and placed his hand on the scan that would reveal his suit.

"What about miss (YN)?"

"She's taking a shower. I don't think we have to worry about her trying anything. Guess I should thank Lex for that, huh?" Bruce said with a crooked grin. Alfred frowned at him.

"I'm kidding. Jeez, lighten up. I'm taking care of this."

"I think you've gotten deeper into this mess that you had originally intended to, sir," Alfred said sternly. Bruce heaved a sigh. "You're not wrong," he said with a brooding expression before suiting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello!
> 
> I can't believe this is chapter 17 already. Funny when I think of how I wanted to end it at chapter 5 already. I decided this story will have 20 chapters-- just so you know :)
> 
> Hope you weren't disappointed that this chapter started with the morning after. I just really wanted that steamy scene on the deck when I watched Batman v Superman again last night hahah...
> 
> Anyway, enough with the rambling. Catch you next time! Oh and hello to the readers who have just joined the fun and left kudos. Over 70 already! Blows my mind, honestly... All the love!


	18. Chapter 18

Bruce stomped with his cape flowing behind him through the corridors of LexCorp, his black superhero suit a sharp contrast to the white walls. On his way up to the top floor he earned himself questioning looks and low mumbles from the employees. News got around fast and they curiously stuck their heads out of their offices to see for themselves if it was true that the Dark Knight had come to LexCorp. They were stunned to see him in daylight, even more so in their building. Bruce glared at them in passing, perpetuating his gloomy vibes.

Lex Luthor's secretary expected him already. She stood with her legs spread apart firmly on her red heels right in front of her boss' door, her stance denying the uninvited guest access to the room. "Step aside," Bruce growled, but the secretary didn't budge. "Mr Luthor wishes not to be disturbed today. He made it quite clear to me to send unannounced visitors away. I'm afraid that applies to you." She stood her ground, Batman's massive form having no intimidating effect on her.

"I'm sure he'll make an exception," Bruce said, wearing a smug smile, at which Lex's secretary just snorted. "I don't think so," she said coldly.

The door opened, revealing a delighted looking red-haired man. "The Bat, of, Gotham," he said with dramatic pauses. "I thought I heard your voice." But he hadn't. Lex had watched Bruce on his surveillance system from the moment he had set foot inside his company.

His secretary got out of the way and Bruce didn't hesitate to push past Lex to enter his office. Lex closed the door, and the two men were alone.

"What brings you here? To me?" Lex asked, eagerly awaiting Batman's answer.

"Bruce Wayne sends me."

_Finally._ Lex smirked and drummed his fingers.

* * *

 

It was quiet. "Alfred?" (YN) called out. She had gotten out of the shower and was now wandering around Bruce's house. Where did the butler go? (YN) knew Bruce had left to take care of something, but Alfred should be around somewhere. She opened the front door and stepped outside. When (YN) turned a corner she froze. Alfred laid next to Bruce's Aston Martin. Blood ran down the side of his face. He had obviously been knocked out.

(YN) approached Alfred's lifeless form quickly and knelt down. "Alfred?" she whispered, scared the intruder was still here. (YN) shook his shoulder gently, repeating his name.

"He can't hear you," a voice said from behind her. She whipped round. A man stood casually leaning against the house, playing with a knife in his hand. He wore a smile that made (YN)'s heart rate speed up anxiously. She stood up on shaky legs and the stranger pushed himself off the wall. "Are you ready to go?" (YN) looked around frantically, wondering if she could run him out and hide in the forest. He seemed to read her mind. "Don't even think about it," he sang, coming dangerously close to her. (YN) took a step away from him and collided with a body. Hands grabbed her roughly and forced her arms behind her back. "No! Let me go! What do you want from me?" (YN) shrieked. "Our boss wants to see his little experiment." She stopped struggling. "What?" (YN) asked under her breath. She was no test object. They had the wrong person. And that was what she told them in hysterics. The man that held her in place tied her wrists and she attempted to desperately break free once more. "Please! It's not me! It's not me!" (YN) tried to explain to them, but they just laughed at her. "You just don't know it yet," she was told. Her mouth was taped shut and a hood placed over her head. They pushed (YN) inside their van ruthlessly and sped off.

* * *

 

Bruce was furious.

"Ah ah ah, careful now," Lex said, laughing nervously when Bruce shoved him against the office wall, pinning him to it. "He asked me for a drug and I provided him with one. He never asked if the drug had been tested. Neither did he inform about any side effects," Lex defended himself hastily. "You can't blame me." Bruce snorted and let go of Lex, who instantly cowered away from Batman.

"What is it to you anyway?" Lex wanted to know. "This may not be my city, but I take care of little scum bags like you," Bruce growled. Another nervous laugh came from Lex. "All right, all right. No need to be violent here. Just tell Wayne to stop giving her the drug and her mind will be back to normal in no time." Bruce narrowed his eyes. "I will hunt you down if it doesn't," he threatened before going out the door.

The drive back to Gotham took hours even with the speed that the Batmobile could go. When Bruce arrived at his home in the woods he was met with dead silence. He searched the house for any sign of (YN) and Alfred. "I swear to god, Alfred, if you took her to him!" Bruce's voice boomed through the house. He looked for the keys of his car and sure enough, they were gone. Bruce stormed outside when he found his Aston Martin with its bonnet standing open. His eyes landed on Alfred's unconscious body and he rushed to his side, examining the wound on his head. Alfred had probably been working on the engine when he was attacked.

Bruce turned Alfred on his back and Alfred groaned and opened his eyes. "Master Wayne?" he said, feeling dazed. "Alfred, what happened? Where's (YN)?" Bruce helped his butler up. "Where is she?" he demanded again. "Did Clark Kent come here?" Did he take her?"

Alfred touched the open sore on his head and cringed from the pain. "I don't. . . remember, sir. I was inspecting your car when I was knocked out. I'm sorry." Bruce sighed. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault. Let's get you inside," he said.

Bruce was taking care of the still bleeding wound when Alfred suddenly laughed, finding their switched roles funny. "What is it?" Bruce asked, worried the blow to Alfred's head was worse than it already looked. "It is usually me who has to take care of you, Master Wayne." Bruce rolled his eyes. "Let's keep it that way in the future," he grumbled, not liking to see his loyal friend in pain.

* * *

 

(YN) tried to think about nothing else but breathing. She didn't know where the men had taken her. She could still neither see nor speak. They had tied her to a chair and left her to herself afterwards. They had ignored (YN)'s muffled pleas and kept mocking her.

She held on tightly to the arm chairs despite the deep cut on her hand and her bruised knuckles on the other one. (YN) was rocking back and forth slowly. She badly wanted to see and knew she couldn't fight anxiety much longer, that it would soon consume her. All of her other senses were strained and she heard the opening of the door instantly, feeling someone else in the room with her. (YN) forgot about the tape sealing her lips and tried to ask the person that had appeared to let her go.

The hood was pulled from her head roughly. "Mh." (YN) groaned and closed her eyes, the sudden light too much for her. When she was able to open them she saw the man responsible for her abduction: Lex Luthor, owner of LexCorp. He stood above (YN) and looked down at her with a bright smile. "Hi there!" he said cheerfully. "Oh, how rude of me." Lex pulled the duct tape off her mouth. "There we go. How are you?"

(YN) stared at him in bewilderment. What the hell was going on? "Hello? Anyone in there?" Lex chuckled and knocked on her head. She winced and leaned away from his hand. "You sure are a quiet one. I bet you wonder why you're here. Easy! You're here because- well, how do I put this lightly?" Lex took his chin between two fingers. "Okay, so, get this: Bruce Wayne- you know him, right? Anyway, he came to me because he needed a drug that would allow him to invade someone else's mind. Lucky for him, I had just happened to make one." (YN) let Lex go on without interrupting him. "Now, I hadn't had any testing done yet, but he didn't care. He told me it was urgent. If you ask me he shouldn't just have accepted it like that, but who am I to judge? So yeah, that juice you've been drinking? My invention," Lex revealed proudly and opened his arms like he was waiting for someone to applaud him. "You're hard to impress, lady," he said and furrowed his brows. "You didn't explain why I'm here," (YN) said quietly. Lex let out a gasp of surprise. "Silly me! You're right! I only gave you the introduction to my brilliant plan. The reason you're here, _(YN)_ , is so that I can do more testing. See, when Batman told me about the nightmares you were having about Bruce Wayne, I started to wonder whether that drug would have you tortured by whomever doses you with it. So maybe if I gave it to you you would be taken to a place where I am responsible for your terror."

(YN) teared up from Lex's revelation and the fact that she would be forced to endure more torture. "No," she whispered. "Please don't do this." (YN) pleaded the same way she had done with Bruce and knew it wouldn't get her anywhere. "Don't worry, sweetheart. It's not time yet," Lex cooed and turned his head to the side. "Boys!" The door opened and in came the two men that had kidnapped her. "Roughen her up a little so I can take those pictures. They stalked up on (YN) with an evil grin on their face. "No, please," she cried. "Don't hurt me!"

* * *

 

Clark sat in front of his computer at the Daily Planet, trying to focus on the piece he had to write for Perry. Martha had convinced him to go back to work and let the police of Metropolis look for (YN). Clark had argued with his mom for hours. But she was right. He still needed to be Clark Kent or else he would risk revealing his identity. He would limit his search to nighttime and continue his work at the newspaper.

Clark sighed and stared at the picture of (YN) that he kept on his desk when his phone rang in his pocket. He pulled the device from his jeans and swiped his finger across the screen to unlock it. The message Clark had received came from an unknown number. He opened it and jolted up from his chair.

"Looking for this?" the text read and had a photo of (YN) attached to it. Her lower lip was burst open, staining the white cloth that had been used to gag her red.

A new message came in, notifying itself with the ring of Clark's phone. "Come to the helipad of LexCorp at midnight." Another text: "Or she will be dead before you can say Superman."

Had Clark falsely accused Bruce Wayne?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, Lex, what are you doing?
> 
> Thanks for the patience while I was on vacation. I tried to write some, but I didn't know what to do with this chapter. I had too many wild and unclear ideas. BUT (drum roll) Batman v Superman was available to stream on my return flight and it actually gave me some inspiration and I spent the last 3 hours of my flight typing away my new concept. I like how things sometimes fall into place. :) Don't worry though, I won't be copying the Martha plot. 
> 
> I know I'm repeating myself every time, but seriously? Last time I thanked you guys for leaving kudos this story had a little over 70. Today it hit one hundred and I was eager to finish this chapter when I saw that number. 
> 
> You. Guys. 
> 
> All the "love"! (No but really, thanks!!)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter and the longest so far!
> 
> Thanks for keeping up with my weird story. :)

Clark paced nervously up and down in his apartment. He had left work immediately after receiving those anonymous text and thrown on his Superman suit at home. Clark kept his eyes on the wall clock, counting down the minutes until it was time to come to the roof of the LexCorp building. He was hoping to finally get some answers as to why (YN) was shielded from his super hearing. At the same time he was worried about what he had to do for whomever had taken her.

* * *

"Jesus, Alfred, I told you not to come down here. Get back to bed, you need to rest!" Bruce said when his butler emerged from the elevator. " _I_ belive I should help you get prepared for battle if you think Superman will really attack Gotham tonight." Alfred said while crossing the Batcave to where Bruce was working on something to defeat Superman with. "No," Bruce answered through gritted teeth. " _You_ , my friend, need to take it easy." Alfred snorted. "Please, sir, you know I'm of good help." He was. And Bruce also knew that Alfred wouldn't comply with his order to get some rest anyway. The Brit had always been stubborn like that.

"Fine," Bruce huffed defiantly. Alfred seemed pleased with himself and started to assist Bruce, handing him the tools he needed to perfect the deadly green chain.

* * *

(YN) cowered away from Lex who was closing in on her with a mad smile on his face. There was nowhere to go for her, still being tied to that chair. Lex had a glass that held a clear liquid in his one hand and (YN) knew exactly was it was. "I have some juice for you," Lex sang and held the jar up to her face. She shook her head rapidly while pressing her lips together tightly. She whimpered when he held her head still with a fist in her hair and the glass was pushed against her mouth roughly. "Do I need to call my boys to get you to drink this?" Lex asked, faking bafflement. "You know they won't be as nice to you as I am, don't you, (YN)?" Tears ran down her face while she sobbed quietly. (YN) knew there was no way to escape the situation and opened her mouth with trembling lips.

Lex pulled on her hair so that he could pour the liquid into her mouth more easily. "That's a good girl," he praised as the drug ran down (YN)'s throat. Sobbing, she coughed some of the liquid back up and Lex threw the empty glass to the floor angrily where it broke to pieces. "Keep it down, will you?" he snapped and let go of her hair after he had shoved her brutally. (YN) cried out. She already felt her eyes grow tired but she had to fight the urge to close them. She did not want to go back to her nightmares. She had to stay awake for as long as she possibly could. Lex watched her intently, her struggle not to give in to the drug amusing him. "Just let go, sweetheart. Off to dreamland you go," he cooed. "No," she mumbled softly, but her eyes fluttered closed.

"Boys!" Lex called out just like he had done earlier. The men came in at once, expecting their boss' command. "Time to prepare the tank," Lex said darkly before bursting into high-pitched laughter.

* * *

Bruce turned over the capsules that would release gaseous kryptonite once activated. He pondered whether four would be enough to overpower Superman. "What do you think, Alfred? Should I make two more?" Bruce asked when he heard the elevator's doors open. He looked up at Alfred and frowned when he saw that he had come back with coffee and food. "I told you not to," Bruce said sternly, pointing a finger at the tray in his butler's hands. "Master Wayne, I received a blow to my head. My limbs were not cut off. Besides, this is my job," Alfred said. "Smartass," Bruce mumbled and accepted the cup of coffee Alfred was holding out to him. Alfred raised his eyebrows. "I'll let that one slip, sir," he said, sounding tickled.

* * *

When (YN) came to she found herself hanging from the ceiling by heavy chains. Bruce and Clark were restrained on either side of her. They had been gagged. (YN) looked both ways and watched how the two men tried to break free from their shackles.

"Pick one, (YN)."

She hadn't noticed Lex's presence before.

"W- what?" (YN) stammered. Lex smiled at her cruelly. "You can't have both of them. Pick one." Bruce and Clark started to speak, but the cloths only allowed incoherent words to come out of their mouths. They both tried to convince (YN) to decide for them. She ignored them, knowing this only happened in her head.

"Why?" (YN) asked. "Because," Lex said and produced a knife from his white gown. "One has to die." (YN) stared at him, her mouth agape. "No!" she cried. "You can't make me choose! I'm not playing your stupid game!" She wouldn't survive seeing one of them get killed.

Lex clicked his tongue three times. "Then you get to watch both of them die. It's a win win. _For me_ ," he laughed. "He can't kill Clark," (YN) thought. No way Lex could stab him to death. Taking that into consideration, if she chose Bruce both would get out alive.

"I pick Bruce. Let him down," (YN) demanded. "Are you sure?" Lex asked, his voice obnoxiously high. "See, Clarkie over here has been injected with a big mean shot of kryptonite. I don't think it will take much to finish him off." (YN) didn't know what to say to that. "So were those your last words, my dear?"

(YN) turned her head from side to side, seeing Clark shake his head frantically and Bruce nod keenly. "I," she hesitated. "No! Wait," (YN) shouted when Lex stepped closer to Clark. "So you want to kill Bruce?" Lex asked and went for him next. "No! Please!"

Lex sighed and put his hands on either side of his hips. "I'm getting sick of your indecisiveness, (YN)," he sang. "I can't do this! Please don't make me!" (YN) begged, desperate to keep both men alive. "Then they both die," Lex said evilly. "No!" (YN) was suddenly released from her bonds and fell to the floor. She looked up at Lex. He was holding the knife out to her. She frowned and eyed the blade pointed at her. "You do the honors," Lex explained and grabbed her arm to pull her up. He pressed the knife into her hand and shoved her between Bruce and Clark. (YN) turned around. She had never seen Lex more satisfied with himself. But she would wipe that triumphant smile right off his face.

(YN) smirked and before Lex could dash forward she rammed the blade into her stomach.

* * *

"Look who's back! And bleeding!" Lex's voice sounded from (YN)'s side. She turned her head in his direction and glared at him, while breathing heavily. "Well? Did you have a good time?" (YN) took a deep breath, the pain in her stomach setting in. "LET ME GO, YOU PSYCHOPATH!" she cried and struggled against her bonds. Lex recoiled and put a hand over his heart. "My, oh my. Must have been awful for you," he said, but the worry in his voice didn't come across as believable. "Tell me what happened," Lex demanded, his soft smile turning into an evil grin. (YN) sobbed and still tried to loosen the tight knots around her wrists. She would ignore him, just like she had done while being unconscious.

"You wanna know a secret? You-don't-have-to-tell-me," Lex chanted. "Feel those wires on your head? Yesss, those," he said happily when (YN) squinted to look at the wires hanging in front of her face. "I know what happened," he whispered. "And something tells me you're in love with Superman _and_ Batman!"

"No!" (YN) yelled. "You're wrong," she added meekly. Lex sighed. "Hmm. Love. What an odd, inconvenient feeling," he said, lost in thought. "Like you would know anything about love!" (YN) spat, getting Lex's attention. He made his way over to her with a mocking smile on his face. "You see that tank over there?" Lex asked, and only then did (YN) notice the big glass case to her left. "You will be locked up in there soon." Lex's words left her speechless. That tank practically yelled anxiety. "You might have outsmarted me in that nightmare, but you won't this time. Let's see if your boyfriend can get here in time after finishing your _other_ boyfriend. Question is, (YN): Who am I talking about?" 

She watched Lex leave with her jaw dropped open while silent tears ran down her cheeks and more blood oozed out of her cut.

* * *

Clark had to wait another five minutes and was slowly losing his mind. He was already levitating in the cold night sky and just waited for the church bell to strike midnight. The time had finally come and he flew at the speed of light to the helipad of LexCorp where the CEO himself already awaited him.

"There you are! And right on time. Wonderful!" Lex chirped. "Where is she?" Clark demanded, ignoring the nonsense thrown at him. "Nuh-uh. You have to do something for me first," Lex disclosed. Clark continued to stare him down. "Why should I? I owe you nothing. What stops me from throwing you off this building or ripping you apart in the air?" Clark's voice sounded dangerously low.

"Phew." Lex chuckled. "I figured you'd see it that way. But, look, Sups. I'm the one that knows where (YN) is. Not you. And I'm the one that gives the commands. So when I'm telling you to do something. You say?" Lex waited excitedly for Clark's answer but he remained silent. Lex sighed. "What is it with everyone and their silent treatment these days? You say, 'Yes, sir'," he told Clark, lowering his tone. "Just tell me what it is you want!" Clark yelled, growing impatient with Lex's childish ramblings.

He smiled. "Kill the Bat of Gotham. It's a rather simple request, really."

"If I kill him. . . You will let (YN) go?" Clark asked. The smile on Lex's face turned into a mischievous smirk. "I will let you know where she is, yes," he said, without Clark noticing how he turned his words around. "You have about an hour before (YN) drowns. When I press down on this button your time starts running. Tick-tock," Lex said and Clark immediately soared towards Gotham City.

* * *

Lex came back into the room where (YN) was being kept in with his two minions following behind him. "You know what to do, boys," he said and motioned in (YN)'s direction. She clung to the armchairs desperately while pleading with all three of them. "No! No! Please! No," she cried when they set to untying her wrists and removing the wires. She'd rather stay bound to that chair for the rest of her life than spending just one minute inside of that tank. "Don't put me in there! Please," (YN) shrieked when she was pulled up from the safety of her chair. She tried to push back with her feet on the ground, but the men were too strong for her to fight. Lex pushed a button on the remote he was holding and a glass wall of the tank slid open. The two men shoved (YN) inside and she fell to her knees. She whipped round just in time to see the door seal shut. (YN) got up, one hand covering her wound. With her other hand she hammered against the glass wall, panicking. "Let me out!" she screamed, banging her hand against the wall of the tank, ignoring the pain she inflicted on herself. "Please! Let me out!"

Lex approached her, obviously satisfied with how his plan had worked out so far. "It's time for a bath, sweetheart," he said loudly for her to hear. (YN) stopped pounding and frowned at Lex. Wasn't she supposed to suffocate in this seemingly airtight glass container? Lex held up the remote for her to witness how he pressed a button.

A small shaft opened and (YN) gasped when her feet were wet all of a sudden. She watched in horror as green water slowly began to rise. (YN) looked up at Lex with wild eyes. He couldn't be bothered and unwrapped a bonbon before plopping it inside his mouth. (YN) hammered down on the glass again, begging him to let her out of the tank once more. Lex shook his head at her, smiling. He turned around and sat down in her chair, watching her while she watched the water rise to her ankles. (YN) threw her shoulder against the glass, hoping to break it, but nothing happened. She looked around frantically, feeling every corner of the glass tank for some way to get out, smearing her blood over the walls in the process.

"You know," Lex yelled, turning the candy around in his mouth. "If you keep bleeding out like that you only aid the kryptonite in drowning you faster." (YN) stopped moving and her head shot  in Lex's direction. _Kryptonite?_ He grinned at her, seeing how she had understood his words by the anxious look on her face.

* * *

Bruce had been on the look-out for Superman on top his Wayne Tower. He profited from knowing the roof top so well, allowing him to effectively hide his kryptonite-filled gas capsules.

Clark had spotted Bruce at once and landed just a few feet away from him. He held his hands up, showing his peaceful intentions. "Please, I came here to talk." Clark took a careful step forward, walking right into Bruce's first trap. A gas capsule exploded right in front of his face, forcing him to his knees coughing. "Please! You don't understand. He has-" Bruce didn't want to hear any of Superman's lies and shot another capsule in his direction, keeping the hero from Metropolis down to the ground. This was going too easy, Bruce thought. He advanced Clark and fastened the chain he made out of kryptonite around his neck, pulling it taunt. Clark panted for breath, the kryptonite effectively weakening him immediately.

"(YN)," he wheezed. "He has- (YN). My girlfriend. Please, you need to- ugh." Clark fell onto his back, wrestling with the heavy chain cutting off his airway.

Bruce had stilled before kneeling down next to Clark. "What did you say? Who has her? What are you talking about?" he asked, concerned about (YN)'s safety. "Lex Luthor," Clark coughed. "He has her! I'm sorry for accusing Bruce Wayne. Please!" Bruce pulled the chain from around Clark's throat and helped him to his feet. He needed a moment to recover.

"We need to save her," Clark said, still breathing heavily. "Please, help me."

Bruce flared his nostrils. "That son of a bitch!" he yelled when he realized that Lex had sent his men out to kidnap (YN) while he was at LexCorp.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred's voice sounded through the piece in Bruce's ear. "The Batmobile is ready for take off." Bruce turned his head to the side, finding his car with its wings out hovering in the air.

"Please. We don't have much time," Clark said, causing Bruce to jump into action. "Where is she?" he asked, walking over to the edge of his building. "I don't know," Clark confessed, just now comprehending that he had no idea of (YN)'s whereabouts.

"Alfred? Send a drone out to LexCorp to have it scan the building," Bruce ordered through his microphone. Clark recognized the voice of Bruce's butler. He just found out who Batman was.

"Already took care of that. I see her. She's down in the basement. You don't have much time," Alfred said. "Let's go," Bruce directed at Clark, knowing he had heard his butler as well.

* * *

(YN) was covered in liquefied kryptonite up to her chin. Her cut burned. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to breathe calmly so that she wouldn't lose her balance. She continued begging for Lex to stop until the green liquid reached up to her nose. (YN) could no longer speak without risking to breathe in water. She pushed herself off the ground to get in air. She panicked and tried to cling to the glass walls but her fingers skidded down the smooth surface.

Lex observed her curiously like she was his favorite show on television.

Just when the tank was brimmed the door burst open. Lex sprang to his feet, surprised and upset to see both superheroes enter the room. Superman could have not gotten (YN) outside of that tank. Batman however. . .

"Well, this is not what I had in mind," Lex laughed and ran a hand through his red hair. Bruce went straight for him and pressed his body to the wall. "I told you I would come back," he growled.

(YN) was hammering against the tank, expending all of her energy. She couldn't hold her breath much longer. She screamed loudly, but the water swallowed her cries. Clark stood in front of the glass separating him from (YN). He knew he had to get her out of there. She had to breathe. He desperately threw a punch at the glass, but it didn't break to his horror. Instead, he felt his power subsiding and sank to the floor. (YN) looked at him with wild red eyes while pushing against the glass from the inside of the tank.

She involuntarily drew in breath. The liquified kryptonite reached her airway and (YN) tried to cough and swallow it causing her to ingest more water. Her throat spasmed. (YN) weekly tapped against the glass once more before becoming unconscious.

"Bruce." Clark croaked, trying to alert Bruce of what was happening, but he was busy with pinning Lex to the wall. "Bruce!" He turned his head and took in the scene in front of him.

Bruce dropped Lex and threw himself with his elbow against the tank. The glass shattered and the strong wave of the spilling kryptonite knocked Bruce down. He quickly grabbed (YN) and wrapped his arms around her. He fell onto his back with (YN) landing on top of him so she wouldn't cut herself on the pieces of glass that covered the floor.

Lex used the distraction and fled the room.

Bruce got to his feet, holding on to (YN) tightly. He grasped Clark's cape and pulled him away from the kryptonite. Bruce eased (YN) to the floor and began pushing down on her heart. He was about to blow oxygen into her mouth when she started coughing violently. Bruce said (YN)'s name in relief and helped her sit up. She coughed up the kryptonite while clinging to Bruce's arm.

Clark had regained most of his power and knelt down next to Bruce and (YN). After she had composed herself she looked at the two men that surrounded her with worried looks on their faces. (YN)'s heart raced. The new dose Lex had given her of that drug had her feelings all confused again. Clark didn't know what had happened between (YN) and Bruce and he was hurt when she didn't throw herself into his arms immediately.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, folks.  
> Before you get too excited... This is NOT the last chapter. I decided to go for 21 (screw even numbers, right?) I had serious problems bringing this to an end. I want the story to at least make a little sense, so sorry if you don't like the following story line. I know a lot of you guys are probably just here for the smut, which is totally cool, I mean hey that's what I started the story for. Anyway I don't like half-assing things so here's some plot.  
> Grand finale to come this weekend. I hope you enjoy this nonetheless, and consider leaving a comment. I also would love to hear what kind of story you guys would like to read/have me write next. I thought maybe some dark Bruce where the reader actually consents to his dirty fantasies and they're not just dreams? Yes? No? Something completely different?  
> Enough talk. Read away!

(YN) was tired of hearing Bruce and Clark argue. They had discovered her puncture wound when Clark had tried to pull her to his chest and then they couldn't agree on what to do about it. Clark wanted to use his laser eyes to stop (YN) from bleeding out; he was worried she wouldn't make it to the hospital in time, but Bruce wouldn't let him use his heat vision on her. "Are you out of your damn mind? She's already in pain as it is," he had yelled. "She's dying! I need to do something!" had been Clark's answer. Didn't they realize that (YN) was running out of time?

Her body started to feel heavy; she could barely hold herself up. Her vision was blurry and she felt cold. (YN) could hear Clark say her name, but he sounded so distant. She could hear the worry in his voice all the same. (YN) could also feel Bruce putting his hands on her shoulders to support her, but she still felt like she was floating. Her eyes wanted to close, but she tried hard to keep them open. She didn't want to lose consciousness--she didn't want to lose control again, but she knew she couldn't win this fight against the darkness that tried to capture her, wanting to hold her hostage. (YN) tried to call out--for whom she wasn't sure. She wanted to beg them to save her, but her voice didn't cooperate. Her hand fell from Bruce's arm, all strength leaving her trembling body.

(YN) went slack the moment the door burst open and paramedics came rushing into the room. They hurried to her side and told Bruce and Clark to make some space. Bruce immediately backed off, but Clark was paralyzed. He stared at (YN)'s lifeless form. He couldn't move, fearing he was about to lose her.

Bruce noticed Clark's state of shock and headed toward him, pushing against his chest so that the paramedics could save (YN)'s life. She looked pale; like the kryptonite had washed all color from her skin. She was lifted onto a stretcher carefully and carried out of the room.

Clark followed close behind and quickly grabbed her hand while Bruce stood frozen in place and watched them leave. "Thanks, Alfred," he murmured into his microphone, knowing it was him who had sent help. "You know I always got your back, sir. And I feared (YN) would have died before you and _he_ would have come to an agreement. Lex Luthor tried to escape through the back door by the way, but I was so free to alarm the Metropolis Police Department as well. Let's just say he didn't make it very far." Bruce chuckled quietly. "I don't deserve you, Alfred." He could hear his butler joining in with his laughter. "Now, now, Master Wayne, don't be silly. Will you follow them to the hospital?"

Bruce remained silent. He wanted to. He wanted to make sure (YN) would be okay. But he knew soon the drug would leave her system and she would hate him for what he had done to her and how he had taken advantage of her clouded mind. He had to let her go. (YN) was never meant to be his and he knew she never would be. She loved Clark, not Bruce.  A pang of jealousy hit him at that realization.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred's voice sounding off Bruce's ear piece pulled him from his thoughts. "No, Alfred," he said determinedly. "It's over."

* * *

 (YN) could hear the beeping of the heart monitor she was hooked up to. She could even hear people come into her room, checking on her. (YN) could also hear Clark's concerned voice asking the doctor when she would wake up. She heard him answer that he couldn't tell; that she'd been through too much and that her body had shut down to recover. (YN) didn't feel any pain though. She just felt anger and frustration. She wanted to yell at them, let them know she was awake, but she couldn't. (YN) had no control over her body and it was driving her insane. She could _feel_ her body, but she couldn't _move_ it. She felt Clark squeezing her hand gently while whispering how sorry he was for not finding her sooner. (YN) wanted to tell him that she didn't want to hear it. But she just couldn't.

When visiting hours were over a nurse came into (YN)'s room, telling Clark it was time to leave. He kissed (YN)'s cheek gently and assured her he would come back the next day.

Then it was quiet. But not in Gotham City.

* * *

Bruce stood in front of the glass wall in his bedroom, staring out at the lake, watching the storm create wild waves with an unfazed expression.

"What an erratic weather these days, eh, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked him when he came into the kitchen.

"Nothing of note, Alfred. Nothing we haven't seen before," Bruce answered disinterestedly while he took a chair at the kitchen table.

Alfred had noticed how Bruce's mood had changed the moment he had gotten back from saving (YN). He hadn't pressed him on the matter. Alfred merely assumed he regretted the entire incident with her and was taking it out on him. He was used to seeing Bruce out of humor and sulky, but he had never been this off with him before and it had Alfred wonder whether Bruce's feelings for (YN) were to blame for his gloom.

"Hey, Alfred? I've been thinking," Bruce started. "I need some time to myself." Alfred stopped cleaning the kitchen counter and looked at Bruce with a puzzled expression. "What does that mean, sir? You don't want to be Batman anymore?" he asked. Bruce chuckled, then said, "No, no. I will continue to protect my city. What I meant was. . ." He ran a hand through his hair. "I need some alone time. Here at the house."

Alfred frowned. "Oh," he said, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two of them. "I understand, Master Wayne. I will pack a bag and be out of your way posthaste." He put the rag down in the sink before quitting the room.

When Bruce heard the front door close he buried his face in his hands and heaved a sigh. It wasn't his intention to hurt Alfred's feelings, but he needed him out of the house for a couple of days to clear his head. But something told him he wouldn't be able to do so--not unless he would go see (YN).

So that night when Bruce put on his Batsuit, he didn't go hunting criminals. Instead, he broke into the hospital, stealing into (YN)'s room. His superhero attire just served him as a disguise in case he would get caught.

Bruce approached (YN) with quiet footsteps and sat down on the edge of her bed. She looked so peaceful,even with the nasal cannula that was hooked around her ears. He reached out and brushed her cheek with the back of his index finger and thought he saw her eyelids flutter.

"It's just me, love. It's just me," Bruce soothed, moving his hand on top of hers, careful not to touch the needle that had been inserted into the back of her hand, connecting her to the IV. "I know I shouldn't be here, but I had to see you," he told (YN) even though she was still in a coma. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. This never should have happened. I promise I will never come near you again."

Bruce leaned down to kiss her forehead before he pressed his own forehead against hers. He lingered there for a while, letting her soft breaths hit his face. He didn't want to leave, but he couldn't stay. A quick reassurance that she was okay was all he came to the hospital for. He had already gotten too attached to her.

With one last look back at (YN), Bruce closed the door and quietly made his way to the roof from where he could disappear into the dark night.

As soon as the door clicked shut (YN)'s heart monitor went off, notifying a nurse about her increasing heart rate.

* * *

 (YN) lost it when her doctor told her that she wasn't allowed to leave the hospital yet.

"I feel _fine_!"

"Please, miss (YLN), you almost _died_ from suffocating under water. You just woke up from a coma. Nearly drowning can lead to severe health complications and we need to keep you under medical observation to make sure your shortage of breath didn't cause any damage to your brain or lungs," her doctor explained in an attempt to calm her down.

(YN) snorted. She thought he was exaggerating _and_ incompetent. "Wouldn't you know by now if something was wrong with me?"

Her doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, getting tired of her objections. He decided it was time for straight talk. "Look, you might _seem_ to have entered a recovery state already, but it's still possible to _later_ die from related complications. You _need_ to _rest_. You have been through a lot. Not to mention the amount of blood you lost from the stab in your stomach. _Please_ , just stay here and let me do my job."

(YN) wasn't ready to give up yet and opened her mouth to argue with her doctor some more. She was furious. Clark who had gone outside for the time of her medical round had listened in on their discussion. He quickly swung the door open, fearing if (YN) kept answering back her doctor would sedate her as a last resort to get her to stay in bed.

When crossing the room to get to (YN) he mumbled to the doctor, "I got this," and motioned to him to give them some privacy. Her doctor looked a little confused, but gladly left the room.

"Clark, please tell him to release- Hey! Where are you going?"

Clark pushed (YN) down onto the mattress gently so she wouldn't try to jump out of bed. "Clark, let go off me!"

"(YN), you need to calm down. You could open your stitches if you keep straining yourself," he said softly.

(YN) fought the urge to start arguing with him, too, and simply let Clark pull her back up and into his arms for an embrace. "I'm just so tired," she said meekly. "I know," he cooed and lowered his head to give her a kiss but she pulled away.

"No, Clark, you didn't let me finish," (YN) said with a sad expression. "I'm tired of people holding me against my will. I can't take it anymore." Her eyes had welled up with tears while expressing her anger.

"Hey, don't cry. Please don't cry. Just a couple more days. I promise. You'll be home in no time," Clark said while cradling (YN).

But that was another problem. She didn't want to go back to their apartment. There was someone else she desperately wanted to see and maybe he was the real reason for her frustration.

* * *

(YN) was definitely the reason behind Bruce's dejection. He had turned his back on Batman, and just sat in his chair by the fireplace every night, watching the flickering flames until they died. 

Alfred still wasn't back. He knew better than to return without Bruce telling him to do so.

* * *

Clark barely left (YN)'s side during her hospitalization, helping her pass the time, but she was strangely distant with him. They never really spoke much. He figured (YN) just needed time to cope with her what she had called, "imprisonment" and was positive that everything would go back to normal once she would be at home in a familiar environment.

Little did he know that all (YN) looked forward to at the moment was getting out of the hospital to see Bruce.

Two officers from the Metropolis Police Department had come in to see (YN) earlier in the day in order to ask her about her disappearance.

_"Mr. Luthor told us his men came to Bruce Wayne's home. He claims that's where they kidnapped you, miss," one of the officers said. "He's lying," (YN) answered without hesitation, wanting to protect Bruce. "He attacked me at the Trade Show and threw me into the trunk of his car. Bruce Wayne had nothing to do with any of this," she defended him. "But Lex Luthor doesn't appear on any of the surveillance tape," the other officer explained. "How could he? I mean, I was outside when he kidnapped me. Please, officers, why would I lie to you?" (YN) asked, trying to appear as convincing as possible. "We believe you, miss, we're just following protocol."_

She had been relieved to hear that and Clark who had observed her during the entire interrogation had frowned, but hadn't broached her odd behavior later on.

When Clark kissed (YN) goodbye and told her he'd be back at 9 am the next morning to finally take her home she forced a smile. "Can't wait," (YN) said, trying to sound cheerful, but she couldn't fool Clark. Again, he just shrugged it off.

(YN) couldn't fall asleep that night. She tossed and turned in bed, trying to find a position to get comfortable in. She finally gave up and just lay on her side, starring out the window, looking at the stars.

The door creaked open and (YN) looked over her shoulder and became frightened at the sight of a dark figure entering her room.

She wanted to scream for help, but the mysterious intruder dashed forward and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Sh, it's just me," Bruce said, but he sounded different. (YN) had heard him speak wearing the cowl of his Batsuit before, but there was something else off with his voice. Was he drunk?

Bruce let go of (YN) and took a step back.

"Bruce?" she whispered and reached for her bedside lamp, switching it on. The light illumined his features. "Where have you been? Why didn't you come here sooner?"

"Why did you lie to the police?" Bruce asked, ignoring her questions.

"What?" (YN) was perplexed.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth? Why did you tell them Luthor held you captive?" Bruce demanded, almost menacing.

"Because he did," she answered matter-of-factly, not understanding why he was mad at her.

"(YN)," Bruce warned. "Don't try to lie to me, too."

She sighed and swung her legs out of bed. "I did it because I wanted to protect you. I care about you," (YN) admitted. "You know that. Why are you acting like this?"

Bruce laughed bitterly. "I forced myself on you. How can you care about me? Why would you wanna protect a monster?" His words stung her. "Don't say that." (YN) got up and reached for his face but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her. (YN) looked at his hold on her. "Bruce, those nightmares weren't real. But. . . I know that my feelings are."

Bruce snorted, dropped her wrist and drew back. "Your feelings are _not_ real, (YN). You _think_ they're real because that's what that drug is making you believe," he threw at her. "Once it's no longer invading your mind you'll see that, too."

(YN) followed him out into the hallway. "Bruce, please. Don't go," she said and grasped his cape to prevent him from leaving. He turned around. "I don't wanna see you again," he said coldly and (YN) felt like her whole world fell apart when Bruce walked away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me again :) I need to thank all the crazy people that joined the fun over the past couple of days and left kudos. You guys make me happy!
> 
> PS. I changed my pseud so old bookmarks won't work any more. x


	21. Chapter 21

It was time to go. Clark stood by the door, holding it open for (YN), but she wasn't ready to leave. Not after what Bruce had said to her last night. The moment he was gone, the hospital had turned into what felt like a safe haven to (YN). She had cried herself to sleep, too overwhelmed with Bruce's sudden rejection. She knew her feelings were real—there was no way that the drug was still manipulating her emotions; she had been in the hospital for too long. But (YN) needed reassurance and some sort of closure.

She looked at Clark, having in mind to ask him to step outside, but knowing he would hear every word she would say with his super hearing anyway, she decided against it. (YN) turned to her doctor and took a shaky breath. "There's something I need to know. I was drugged during my abduction. Several times. And I was wondering whether- whether whatever has been put inside my body would be gone by now."

Clark looked at her with a frown. This was news to him. He knew that Bruce had drugged (YN) once, but she hadn't said anything about Lex Luthor doing the same.

"When you were brought in, we did indeed find traces of a substance in your blood that we weren't able to identify. However, your test results from this morning showed that everything is fine with your blood levels now." Hearing those words (YN) couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. That meant her feelings weren't betraying her, but it also meant that she would eventually have to hurt Clark.

"What did that drug do to you, if you don't mind me asking? We've never seen anything like it."

"It knocked me out. For days sometimes, but that's it," (YN) half said the truth, half lied. There was no way she would tell them about any of her nightmares. Not to mention the feelings it had made her develop for Bruce. Those feelings that were strangely enough still there. . .

(YN) thanked her doctor for restoring her health before reluctantly taking Clark's hand and letting him guide her to an already waiting cab. Unfortunately, they arrived at their apartment faster than she liked.

"Ready?" Clark asked while they were standing in front of the door. He was smiling down at (YN) and he looked so genuinely happy. She tried to copy his expression as best as she could and nodded her head with fake enthusiasm. "Welcome home," Clark said, kissed her cheek and pushed the door open, leaving her no choice, but to step inside.

* * *

 

It took (YN) a while to come to terms with being back in their apartment. It didn't really feel like home anymore even though she had only been gone for a handful of days. Nothing had changed and yet it was different. She felt like something was missing and Clark couldn't fill that void spot. In fact, (YN) found herself annoyed with him, frustrated even. But he was desperate to make things work between the two of them: He made her breakfast in bed every morning, but the sweet gesture only reminded her of the morning she had had sex with Bruce on his deck. Then Clark made tea, but that only made (YN) think of Alfred and his British charm. And when he tried to make love to her, she wished it were Bruce lying on top of her instead of Clark.

She didn't know why but she couldn't reciprocate Clark's feelings. They had gotten weaker day by day (YN) had spent with Bruce. It had gotten to the point where she had even managed to completely push him away from her thoughts. She felt bad for him—for them—for their relationship, but it wasn't what she wanted anymore.

"Do you still trust me?" Clark asked (YN) one night. In order to avoid confrontation she answered, "Of course I still trust you, Clark. Why wouldn't I?" Clark heaved a sigh. "We're not as close as we used to be, (YN). I want back what we had." He sounded so sad at heart. (YN) put down the book she had been reading. She scooted down on the mattress and pulled the covers to the side. She was willing to try. Clark climbed onto the bed next to her and lied down, his head resting on her chest. (YN) put her hand on his hair and gently raked through it. His next works were the least thing she had expected to hear. "Let me tie you up." She stilled. "(YN)?" Clark looked up at her and was worried he had taken it too far. But what better way was there to show her that she could still trust him than by letting him take control?

"Okay." (YN)'s voice came out as a whisper. Maybe Clark's plan would work and ignite that spark she was craving. Clark got off the bed and fetched some scarfs from their closet. "Move to the middle," he told (YN) while rejoining her on the mattress. He secured her to the bed, wrist by wrist, ankle by ankle before placing a blindfold over her eyes. He moved off the bed to undress and (YN) had a nervous feeling inside her stomach.

"Clark?" Being deprived of her eyesight caused her pulse to quicken. The once exciting feeling of having Clark be in charge was gone. "Clark!"

"I'm right here, (YN)." His voice came from her right and her head shot in that direction. "Untie me. I don't wanna do this." Clark's face screwed up into a perplexed expression. (YN)'s abrupt change of heart startled him. "I'm serious, Clark! Let me go!" He pulled the blindfold off her face. (YN) was struggling against her restraints, struggling for breath and looked like she was about to have a panic attack. Clark cupped her cheeks straightaway, forcing her to look at him. "(YN), breathe," he said firmly. "In and out. Nice and easy. Don't think about anything else. Come on, that's it." His words seemed to have the desired effect as she calmed down a little. "Please let me go," (YN) said again; meekly this time, like she was pleading with someone who had kidnapped her. Unable to comprehend her odd behavior, Clark undid the knots around her wrists and ankles. The moment (YN) was free she moved out of bed and cowered away from him.

"I'm sorry, (YN). Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? What happened?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. " _What_ _happened_?" (YN) asked incredulously while tears started streaming down her face. "I was abducted because of you and you didn't try to save me, Clark! That's what happened!"

"What do you mean because of me?" he asked, all confused.

(YN)'s voice quavered when she spoke her next words. "Dammit, Clark! Lex didn't kidnap me." She paused to draw breath. "Bruce Wayne did. He held me hostage at his house for days before those men came. He gave me kryptonite and I know it's not fair to say this, but _why_ couldn't you tell I was there when you came to his house? Did you even try? I was right there and you just left. Do you have the slightest idea of what he did to me?" She stopped again. "He kept forcing that drug down my throat and the scenarios in my head were even worse than the one's I had when he first drugged me. He only did it to get to you. He never meant to hurt me. Bruce wanted to get back at you, Clark! Everything he did to _me_ was directed at _you_. Not me. You. He deliberately hurt me to make you pay for what happened two years ago. But that's not even the worst part." (YN) wavered to consider her next words. "I started to like him, Clark. And I still do."

She needed to get it all off her chest.

Clark's face went from confused to angry during her story. She told him everything: From the dinner with her colleagues to the morning on Bruce's deck.

Clark's head was spinning from what he had just come to learn. "(YN), I- You slept with him? He tried to keep his anger at bay.

"Yes," she whispered. 

Clark's fist slammed into the door of the  
wardrobe, breaking through the wood. (YN) cringed, she had never seen him this upset. Clark took a step in her direction but stopped when she took one back, looking horrified.

"Is he the reason you're acting like this? Is he the reason you don't love me anymore?"

(YN) looked to the floor. She couldn't meet his piercing glare. And she couldn't find the words to explain her feelings for Bruce to him. She knew they were unjustified and didn't make any sense. And she also didn't have the courage to answer his question. Clark looked at her in disgust. His calm voice didn't match his expression. "How could you do this to me?"

(YN)'s jaw dropped open. "How could _I_ do this to _you_?" she yelled. "You have no right to ask me that! You're acting like you're the one that had to suffer! I was the one!"

"You were not the only one that had to suffer! I looked for you everywhere! I was worried sick! But you apparently actually _enjoyed_ your stay with him! I mean- you had the nerve to- to-" Clark couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. (YN) remained silent, too in shock from his tantrum. "I _love_ you" were his last words before he sped off, not giving her a chance to react.

* * *

 

Interrupted by heavy pounding on the door Bruce looked up from his paperwork. He groaned and pushed his chair back. Alfred was usually the one to answer the door, but with him still being away Bruce had to do it himself. The moment he pushed down the door handle, the door was roughly pushed open, sending Bruce stumbling backward.

"What the-" He was cut off by a hand grabbing his neck and pushing him up against a wall. "I SHOULD KILL YOU!" Clark boomed, tightening his grip on Bruce, who was trying hard to pry Clark's hand away. "If you ever come near her again, I will." He said, somewhat calmer, and let go of Bruce, sending him sinking down the wall. The door slammed shut with such force that a crystal bowl fell down from a shelf. Bruce heaved to his feet, lightly touching the spot on his neck Clark had bruised. He supported himself on the wall and regained his breathing. No one was to threaten Bruce Wayne. No one was to tell him what to do either. Not even a seemingly invincible superhero. He stomped to the elevator, letting it take him down to the Batcave where he embarked on working on a new weapon to defeat Superman once and for all. Bruce had it with his propensity for playing God.

When the doorbell rang a couple of hours later, he actually took a look at his security system, but due to the weather, it didn't get a signal. Assuming it couldn't be Clark again, he discontinued his experiments with the kryptonite and headed back upstairs.

While treading through his living room,  he noticed that the fire in the fireplace was slowly burning out. Bruce used the poker to move the logs around before finally making his way to the heavy wooden front door. He pulled it open and frowned when nobody was there. Maybe he had taken too long answering or Clark was trying a plot. 

Bruce squinted his eyes, trying to see through the downfall. He wondered when the soft rain of that morning became a storm. Gotham, he thought bitterly, still scanning his property.

"Hey!" Bruce called out when he spotted someone walking off in the distance. The person stopped in their tracks and turned around. Bruce caught his breath and froze momentarily before breaking into a run.

The way (YN)'s name fell from Bruce's lips when he came to a halt in front of her made her wonder whether he had meant any of the harsh words he had said to her the last time they had seen each other.

"I thought nobody was home," was the first thing (YN) could think of telling him. Her teeth were chattering and her entire body was shaking from the cold. She was soaked to the skin.

Bruce just stared at (YN) with his mouth slightly agape, neither trusting his eyes nor his ears.

(YN) watched little droplets of rain dripping down from the tip of his nose while he looked down at her. Why didn't he say anything? "Bruce?" Still nothing. His silence irritated her. "Look, I know you told me to stay away, but . . ." (YN) didn't have an explanation. She had simply told her cab driver to take her to Gotham without thinking anything through. Clark had come back and had begged her not to leave him, but keeping their relationship going was useless. (YN) had to get out. She had told Clark that if he really loved her he would let her go.

Bruce needed a moment to process (YN)'s words before he could react and it was making (YN) nervous. "Please say something," she whispered, but he still remained silent.

Her lips started to tremble and she had to gulp back a sob. She couldn't take his rejection. Not again. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have come."

(YN) turned on her heel. She couldn't believe her naivety. Why had she come to his house even though he had made it quite clear that she wasn't welcome there? Maybe she had been nothing but his captive after all. Maybe his nice act had been nothing but another one of his twisted mind games.

"No, (YN), wait!" Bruce managed to get out after breaking his haze and pulled (YN) back by her wrist. "You came back," he said under his breath and took her face between his hands. He needed to touch her to make sure she wasn't just a ghost of his imagination. "Why?"

"I don't know," (YN) cried.

Nothing made sense, but Bruce didn't care. She voluntarily came back to him after all of the things he had done to her and that thought alone made the corners of his mouth turn up. "It doesn't matter."

(YN) brought her hands up to place them on top of his as Bruce was still gently cupping her cheeks. Her tears were hiding amongst the raindrops that were hitting her face while she smiled up at him.

Bruce lowered his head and pressed his lips to (YN)'s softly. They were no longer trembling. His kiss was enough to make her forget about the rain that was still pouring down on them. Bruce however felt her cold skin. And when a clash of thunder rolled through the air he broke their kiss. "We better get inside." Bruce wrapped his arm around her shoulder, but (YN) wrapped hers around his neck, needing to feel his lips touch hers again.

Walking backwards, Bruce lead (YN) inside, to his living room and guided her to the ground with him in front of his fireplace, their lips still glued together like magnets attracting one another.

She instantly felt how the pleasant warmth of the cackling fire relaxed her strained muscles.

Bruce took off her drenched coat. Neither him nor (YN) wanted to pull away, but they had to in order to get their clothes off. She tugged on the hem of his t-shirt, urging him to doff it. He pulled it over his head and helped (YN) to cast off her top as well. As soon as their torsos were stripped, their mouths met again, hungrily, like both had waited for this moment for too long. While Bruce unclasped (YN)'s bra, (YN) fumbled around with his belt, working the leather from the buckle before unbuttoning his jeans. He put his hands on top of hers to stop her movements and leaned back.

(YN) was out of breath. She looked at Bruce and tried to read his expression. He seemed to be searching her eyes as well.

"Bruce?" (YN) whispered, unsure of what to make of his re-emerged silence. His hand reached for her face, resting on her cheek lightly.

"I want to-" Bruce stopped, letting his head drop briefly. "Let me make love to you, (YN)." His words sparked off a warm feeling inside (YN)'s stomach and she knew he had meant every syllable. Her hands snaked around Bruce's neck once more and she sank on her back to the floor, down on the soft carpet, bringing him with her. He had one of his hands still on her cheek and with his other hand he held himself up.

(YN) nodded her head, causing Bruce to break into a small smile and dip his head to kiss her again. After pulling her bra away from her body, his hand moved down to her jeans and after the button was undone he had to sit up to pull the wet denim off her legs. It wasn't that easy and didn't go that smoothly, but (YN) couldn't be bothered. She smiled and giggled watching Bruce's struggle with her clothing. He got rid of his own jeans and shifted his lower body until it was positioned between her spread legs, entering her slowly.

* * *

 

(YN) lied on top of Bruce's naked chest, her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Bruce brushed his hand up and down her arm, watching her skin glow from the flames of the fire. Her eyes landed on the dark bruises beneath his chin and she let her fingers dance across them lightly. "What happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, I promise."

(YN) frowned. "Clark was here, wasn't he?

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. We talked and he got so livid. We yelled at each other and-"

"Did he hurt you?" Bruce interrupted her and pulled back a little to see her face.

"No. . . But. . .  I hurt him."

"What do you mean?"

"I told him everything, Bruce. Including that I. . ."

"That you what?" Bruce pressed, his secret hope raising. 

"That I want to be with you," (YN) confessed quietly. She hated the silence that fell between them next. Why did he always have to become silent? She saw the soft furrow between his brows and realized that even though they had been this close before she had never really studied his features. "Bruce?" (YN) whispered, prompting him to look down at her. She got lost in his hazel eyes and absently brought her hand up to softly touch the dimple on his chin. "Did you hear what I said?"

Bruce seemed to be out of it, dwindling away in his own thoughts. (YN) sighed and just clung to his torso more tightly.

"You never had the chance to tell me what happened." Bruce suddenly said, off-topic, tracing the scar on (YN)'s stomach with his thumb. She was puzzled, but told Bruce about the nightmare Lex forced her to have.

"And you stabbed yourself?"

"It was the only way out. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't think it would work. I never had control over anything in those dreams before. But I just couldn't bring myself to choose." (YN) paused before adding "Then."

Bruce's eyes darted to hers. "You really want to be with me? After everything?"

So he had heard her. She nodded, averting her gaze. "I can't explain it to you."

"I don't want an explanation." Bruce sat up, inducing (YN) to do the same.

"What do you want?" she demanded softly, a hint of sadness and disappointment clear in her voice. He smiled at her.

"You. I want you, (YN). I think I-" Bruce took a deep breath. He wasn't used to being nervous.

"I think I love you."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is2g, that 21 really bothers me. :D Maybe I'll surprise you with another chapter just to bring the story to a 22. For now, this is where I'd like to end it. Thanks so much for your patience, I hope you aren't too disappointed.  
> And I really have to-and want to-thank you all one last time for reading, leaving kudos and voicing your opinions. You really always made my day and motivated me to give writing another try. So THANK YOU :)


End file.
